


Real Nights of Madrid

by Dajichan



Series: Chrm [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, I have no idea what tags I should use, Multi, Ok actual Fluff, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Somewhat Plot?, somewhat FLUFF?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajichan/pseuds/Dajichan
Summary: K is attending some very cosy nights with the Real Madrid lads, chrm...





	1. How did it begin?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I ever published somewhere. I am not sure if it's good or bad, just felt nice sharing it.  
> I am not sure yet, where the plot is going. Will be a surprise for everyone including me.
> 
> "K" is an original character, which I use a lot in writing and gaming.
> 
> Excuse my poor english, I am not a native speaker.
> 
> Comments are appreciated <3

She looks around, smiling content. They are all at Sergio's place, the guys are taking turns as host for their little parties every couple of weeks. She likes his house, a vast, rustic home with much wood and comfortable spots. It is nice to change the scenery, some of the houses are mirror images of their owners, some incredibly anonymous.

An adorable snorted giggle comes from a couch in the corner, right next to her. She looks over and sees Raphael snickering about something Karim is whispering in his ear, before the older Frenchman kisses that cute ear, licks every line of it and sucks his earlobe which causes Rapha to turn to him again, with lust in his eyes and capture the other's lips with a long kiss.

K stands up to give them some privacy although she almost laughs about her polite little thought. Privacy? At _this_ kind of party?

She still cannot believe that she became a regular visitor of this intimate meetings of the team. She was all the time around them through her work as one of the kit managers but it was not the thing that brought them so close together. It were the little things she was doing for them. She didn't mind to do so, she liked to see the happy smile on Marco's face when she brought him his favourite drink right before the match, or the thankful squeeze of her palm from Toni, when she could manage some memento of Germany when she could see that he was homesick. K did not know how it began or how the hell she knew when to do this stuff. It just happened and the guys were soon very attached to her.

After _normal_ parties she was introduced to something else... She remembers her first one quiet vividly. Lucas had taken her with his car, they got along greatly and he already tried to prepare her somehow, but he was fucking around the bushes, never told her what exactly would surprise her so much and that she please please be not shocked or disgusted. K had expected everything – from boring pokerround to illegal dogfights – literally everything but this.

Sex parties. Casual sex parties.

At that time she _was_ shocked, didn't know how to react. She saw guys kissing, guys feeding each other, guys naked, guys casually _fucking_ on a table. She would never forget Isco's pretty face as Celo was pumping his hard cock inside him, Nacho kissing the Spaniard's chest. He looked so relaxed, so pleased, she could not be disgusted by something like that. Wherever she looked, her greenbrown eyes big and round, she saw happiness and welcoming warm eyes. Still, it was an overwhelming situation for her and she did not know what to do.

Dani knew. He came towards her, only clothed in tight underwear, which could not hide his assets, hugged her tightly and pulled her in a kiss. She froze in place, completely shocked, but somehow in awe.

“Hi”, he said, grinning. “It is so nice to have you here.”

\- “Dani, what... what...”, she stuttered, her head red as a tomato, her hands gesturing helpless.

He laid an arm around her hip and gave her a little tour of the house – and the guys. In a quiet room, where Toni was kissing Luka, they sat down and Dani explained. And she listened. And understood somehow. She was wondering about herself. Was she some kind of pervert? She asked herself again when she noticed that she was really aroused by the two blondes in the room, by their slowly entangling tongues, how Toni's hand was buried in the golden waves of his partner.

Dani smiled knowingly. “You like it”, he stated. She winced caught and quickly looked away. He came closer, laid his hands on her thigh and bend forward. “That is ok.” He drew her face closer. “It is actually really hot.” He pressed his lips on hers, licked over them. Then he stood up, she looked at him surprised, her ears burning red. “You should dress down a little bit.”

With those words he left the room, leaving K completely confused with the two blondes. Her eyes raced to them for help, for advice, for anything. They exchanged a look and came over to her to explain again. But they did more. When she left the room, or better fled, she was wearing barely her underwear, although she was trying to cover herself the best she could. She was absolutely torn between some awkward moral compass and the urge to just drive along with all the pleasure everyone seemed to enjoying. She wandered aimlessly through the house, trying to avoid the dining room, from where she heard loud moans, she bareley recognized as Isco's.

In the hall she met Sergio. He eyed her up and whistled. “K. You. Are. Smexy.” K knew she could not blush more.

He was naked. But he was moving with such self-confidence and pride, and goddamn he had the body to be proud of and she could not ignore his big, really beautiful cock. When he saw where her eyes went he rushed forward pinning her to the wall, grabbing her wrists above her head and pushing his knee between her legs.

“You like what you see?”, his voice was steamy at her ear, she was frozen when he started to nibble her ear, one of his hands touching her. Back then it was too fast, too early. She was shaken in something like fear, when a voice snapped the captain out of his assault.

“Sergio!”

The tall defender looked to the side with a low growl to see who was interfering. K followed his gaze. At the end of the hall stood Dani. And right behind him Gareth. It was his voice. K used the confusion to duck out of his grasp and fled again.

It was such a confusing night for her, she felt honoured to be invited to such an intimate meeting, sex, kisses, whatever one needed, but on the other hand, she never experienced something like this before. God knew, she was no saint, but _thi_ s? At that time it was too overwhelming. After the first party she didn't know how to act towards the boys, but they were all so cute to her and she was closer with them than before. She even had a conversation with Ramos, who apologized for his behaviour at the party. K was sure she would not be invited again but it happened and then again and again...


	2. Going toe to toe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K gets what she wants, chrm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting a bit sexier.

And there she is now. Standing around reminiscing instead of having some fun. She walks slowly by the kissing french pair, Rapha catches her hand and makes an inviting gesture towards his partner. She looks at them, Rapha's stunning face, Karim's cute crinkles around his eyes, but no, not today. She bends over to give them a soft kiss on each cheek.

“No french cuisine for me tonight...”, she says flirtacious and walks on.

K doesn't know where to, but that is one of the great things of these parties: You never know where you will land, who you can kiss, on whose lap dance... she hears loud breathing down the hall and she follows it curiously.

On a bench by the wall sits Dani, his face pursed in pleasure, his fingers holding someone's ridiculously awesome hair who's giving him an obviously very nice blowjob. Marco's head is bobbing up and down Dani's whole length, eyes closed, concentrated on the task. She smiles as she passes them.

Around a corner she hears pounding steps behind her and before she knows it she is pressed hardly against the wall, her legs parted by a knee.

Sergio is always aggressive – at first.

He attacks the curve of her neck with his teeth, drawing out a little cry of lust out of her. She pushes him back as hard as she can, only to pull him back to crush her lips on his, a kiss that one could hardly call a kiss, so much tongue and teeth are involved. He bites her lower lip, drawing it between his, sucking at it. Her long fingers claws in his muscular back, dugging in his tattoos, they know there will be traces but they don't care. This has become their thing.

He grabs her buttocks to lift her on his hips, his hard cock rubbing the thin silk of her panties, she is swinging on his hips until he feels her wetness on his crotch.

“Let me fuck you.” He growls lowly in her ear.

He looks at her face, her eyes glazed from lust, but her brows are drawn together. She releases the tight grip of her legs on him to stand on her own, looking to the ground.

And that was the thing: She opened up to many things at those parties. She loves to please with her mouth, with her hands, fingers, enjoyed lucious kissing, massages, she now even is comfortable enough to be the one on the receiving end. She still cannot think about the one time when Lucas _and_ Marco had eaten her pussy out together without blushing, but it was amazing. The one thing she never did was actual fucking.

She looks up to Sergio. He kisses her, softer now. His voice sounds ladden with desire.

“Come on, let me do this.”

Her eyes meet his, his hazelnut gaze is intense.

“ _Mi capitáno_...”, she says quietly.

Out of a room they hear laughter, loud and typical. K's eyes brighten as she recognizes it and she turns her head in the direction.

Sergio takes her chin between his fingers and forces her to look back at him possessivly. “Don't make me angry, _gata_.”

She averts her eyes, her brows still frown, doesn't know what to say. He sighs and releases her grip on her.

“Baby, if you want him so badly why don't you go and get him?”

K almost jumps in surprise. How the hell... He rolls his eyes. “You're not very secretive.”

She looks at him worried and cuddles up to his hard chest. He strokes her back until he notices her lips on his skin, she's tracing the lines of his tattoos, loops around his small erected nipples and goes down on her knees. The look she gives him is inquiring as if she asks for permission to suck him. This is new to him. Normally they scratch, bite, almost beat their orgasm out of each other. He strokes her cheek affectionately which she sees as her starting signal.

Her eyes focuses on his dick, a glorious specimen, stroking it with her fingertips, guiding it to her lips. She rubs his precum over the head of his soldier before giving it a long lick. Sergio feels aroused again, it is always such a treasure to watch her sucking him. Her lips takes in his tip, giving it a quick suck, drawing a gasp out of the captain. His hands wander unintentionally to her head, his fingers dig into her hair.

Her lips start gliding down the whole length of his cock, her tongue swirling quickly over his pulsing veins, she grabs his balls, stroking them, squeezing softly, never stoping to move her lips and tongue.

Sergio never needs long to come with her at his dick, he feels his climax approaching already, it's almost embarassing how good she is for him and how short he lasts. He huffs heavily.

“K”, he presses through his clenched teeth. “I'm coming... I'm...” K's eyes darts to his, sucking his tip hard, her tongue pressed to his length and this time it is her gaze that brings him right over the edge.

He moans his lust out as he bursts in pleasure from her sweet wet mouth, coming powerful, pumping his semen out. She waits patiently, eyes closed as she gulps his come down, not bothered by it.

He rests his head on the wall, breathing heavily, offering her a hand to stand up. K lets his dick slide out, wipes her lips with the back of her hand and takes his help to rise. She smiles at him, happy to see him smiling back, although she denied him before. He pulls her in, close to his chest, his lips brush her ear, as he whispers:”Did you come today already? Need a hand?”

She has not had the pleasure yet but before she could answer someone else does.

“Maybe I can take care of that.”

K turns her head so quickly, she can hear a loud snap from her neck. Gareth stands not far away in the hall, rocking tight pants which just point more to his dick than hiding it, his muscular torso in a tight shirt, so tight in fact that one can see every muscle under the fabric. He looks nonchalant, even challenging, his lips curled in a little arrogant smile.

K's heart beats faster. Like Sergio said, it was no secret that she had a weakness for the longhaired Welshman but she never moved on him although it is crystal clear that she wants him badly. Behind him a head popps out, it belongs to Luka.

He looks baffled. “No one did K yet?”, he asks completely unbelieving.

K blushes upon his words. As if it was so incredible... but it is not that unusual. She loves these parties now and she loves to give pleasure to the boys. Her boys.

Luka pushes Gareth forward with an gruntled look. “Do something!” - “I was about to do something before you plopped in!”, he hisses back at the small Croatian. K pushes off the wall.

“Guys, you don't have to distribute work, I am ok, I...” She can't finish her sentence.

Gareth comes to her, looking intensly in her eyes. She feels losing in his gaze, in those wonderful, so beautiful eyes, sometimes grey as rough sea, sometimes sparkling like a sapphire. It lets her forget about Sergio completely. Gareth doesn't lose any more time, throwing her simply over his shoulder and going to the dining room.

The world upside down, she sees Luka following them with quick steps, smiling at her happily.

“Gareth! It is alright, I don't need this out of pity, I...” He slams her down on the table, her butt and back hurts from impact but she has no time to adjust. He lays his hand on her cheek, cupping it, stroking it with his thumb. His brows are pursed.

“You think this is pity?” She averts her gaze. He makes her look at him. “You know how hard I tried to get you hot for me over the last months?” - “What??”

He sighs. “All this freaking kissing and fuck THE LOOKS. You didn't get those?” K is completely gobsmacked. He was _flirting_ with her? She shrugs. “I thought you were enjoying yourself.”

Gareth looks at her for a few seconds, still unbelieving. It was so cute, so innocent. _Innocent? You just saw her making mighty Sergio purr like a kitten, just suckin him. She's everything but not innocent_ A sting of jealousy bothers him. It is time to stake his claim.

Just as he thought that so heroicly, a pretty drunk Casemiro shambles in, giving the grim looking Welsh a tight hug. “I love you, Gaz”, he says grinning broadly before pulling him into a kiss. Gareth's brows jump in surprise, unable to get out of Casemiro's grip. The Brazilian is not done. He goes to K, giving her the same ribcrushing hug and smitten look. “I love you, K.” And he presses his lips sloppily on hers. K goes with it, exchanging looks with Gareth. And Miro totters to Luka to repeat his approach. When he leaves he stops in the doorframe to look at them full of love before finally vanishing.

Luka, K and Gareth just stand there, baffled by this strange meeting.

Then Luka can't hold it anymore, he bursts out in laughter and the other two falls in pretty quickly.

“Holy...”, K says, wiping the tears out of the corners of her eyes from laughing. The strange vibes in the room are broken and she can't prevent herself from taking Gareth's hand to draw him closer to her. He smiles at this, letting her willingly. Luka approaches them shyly, appeal in his big brown eyes. K smiles gently, taking Luka's hand too, intertwining her fingers with both men. The blond sends a shy look to the taller man.

Gareth would prefer to be alone with her, but maybe this would be something to do in complete private, in his bedroom, splaying her across his blankets, licking her soft... he dismisses these thoughts for now and settles for this adventure. It is actually quiet hot and he always enjoys Luka.

The blond starts it without any more hesitation. He reaches to K's back, opens her silken bra to release her boobs. Gareth pulls it completely off. He is immediately quite hooked by them, they are big and soft, with sweet rosy nipples. But before he turns his attention to her two assets, he takes her face between his palms to kiss her. He feels her fingers on his bearded jawline, opening her mouth for him, her tongue welcoming his eagerly. His lips are so soft, they feel just perfect.

She senses movement behind her, Luka is climbing on the table behind her, framing her with his strong legs, his hands glide her sides down without haste. She is still kissing Gareth, it is something she wanted to do for so long, getting aroused by his tongue, by the tender scratching of his beard. She feels other lips on her neck, Luka sucks her skin softly, lets his wet tongue glide up her jaw. It is so hot, to have both of them so near.

When they halt their kiss, Luka gets in, pulls the Welshman closer to taste those gorgeous lips. K shudders involuntarily from lust as she watches them share a kiss so closely, those beautiful pairs of lips moving on another.

Luka lays his chin in the curve of her neck and grabs her boobs from behind, squeezing them gently, stroking her nipples with his thumbs until they are errect and almost aching in sensitivity.

He looks at Gareth, almost offering him K's great tits. Gaz doesn't wait for more invitation, he bends over and presses his face at her bossom. His tongue tastes her skin, draws a wet line to her nipples before sucking them in. K gasps, arching her back, putting her boobs even more on stage. Gareth laids a hand on her lower back to keep her this way, while nibbling at her.

His fingers stroke her back even lower, playing with the band of her panties, his gaze wanders over her, taking in details he has not seen before: How cute her nipples crinkle when stimulated, a few freckles that are covering her shoulders and bossom, how the colour of her lips matches with her lovely teats... he feels her fingers in his hair, pulling at the tie that holds his manbun. She finally gets it open and his long streaks flow down smoothly over his broad shoulders and muscular back.

She has to swallow, he looks flaming hot with his hair down.

He draws his hand through his dark mane and if that is not the most _fucking_ rad thing she has ever seen...

She can't resist to brush some strands behind his ear, getting wetter by his reactional sharp glance. Luka smiles as he sees Gareth's open hair, he likes it that way much better. The Welshman looks normally pretty proper but this turns him into a wild animal who can just ravage you. He throws a look to K and he knows that she's thinking the same.

The Croatian begins to pull at her panties, signalising her to put her butt up so they can free her from it. He lets her lie down completely on the dining table, her legs hanging freely over the edge with Gaz between them. He slides his fingers under her waistband and starts revealing her treasure slowly.

K looks up nervously, she did this before, but this _is_ different, _it is Gareth, for fuck's sake_.

Luka senses her insecurity, bends over her to engulf her lips with a kiss. His long tongue enters her mouth, dancing around hers, licking her gap, drawing silent moans from her.

Gareth finally pulls off her silky panties and gets a good look on her little mount. He grabs her legs possessivly, spreads them to have her wide open in front of him, it is a beautiful sight, her pink lips down there, he can't wait to touch her, to sink his tongue in. He feels fingers on his chest, he looks up to see Luka pulling at his tight shirt. He quickly disposed of it, his muscles flex in the movement to reveal his pecks and abs. K straightens up again to touch his chest, her fingertips tickles slightly. Luka is not so gentle, he approaches him to lick over his white skin, suck it in.

K has not thought she could get any wetter but she is doing exactly that. She feels her pussy throbbing in anticipation, it is just too much. She pulls at Luka's shorts, he wastes no time to get them off, showing off a hard nice cock. She wants to touch him, she wants to touch them both, can't wait for Gareth to strip down completely.

But he doesn't intend to do so, not at once, he bends over her to kiss her inner thighs, so close to her wanting pussy. His lips graze her mount, the tip of his tongue glides towards her clit but stops right before it. She wriggles impatiently, watches Luka stroking Gareth's crotch through the fabric of his underwear, where one can see a big bulge, watches Gaz staying motionless over her.

He just breathes on her, his warm breath is driving her crazy already, she cannot imagine what feeling it will be when he finally continues. He shivers, not able to ignore the pleasant touch of Luka's warm hands on his dick.

He looks at her sweet cunt, so close, so lovely. He presses his lips on her clit, kissing it, then giving her crack a long slow lick, grinning silently when he hears her reaction. He puts his hair behind his ears, concentrates again on her. He uses his tongue to explore her, to conquer every spot, every line of her, sinking it inside her, tasting her juices.

Luka rubs himself at his ass, clearly aroused by the scene right in front of him.

Her legs twitch, he holds them still, playing with her, the tip of his tongue flicking quickly over her small sensitive knob, beautifully deep coloured from stimulation. His lips captures her clit again, starts to sucking it.

“...holy FUCK...!”, K can't help herself, it feels so fucking good.

She looks down, the sight is incredibly hot, with Gareth's beautiful face framed by his long brunette strands eating her out, letting himself be stroked by Luka who is enjoying the show in front of him.

He finally pulls down Gaz' pants, his dick flaps out to stand like a pole, errecting from a dark bush.

K is shivering from lust, she feels she can't take this much longer, especially after seeing the most pretty cock of all time _so what if she is biased? It IS a great cock!_ Gareth senses how close she is and stops, smiling up to her over her wet mount. She straightens up again, slightly disappointed, she was only a few licks before the edge, but she also knows that there is no hurry. And there is much more going on...

Luka pulls Gareth down to kiss him, before the former can wipe his mouth from her juices, he kisses his wet lips, licks them to taste it all, to taste her sweet pussy juice.

K gulps at this sight, those two men with bodies of gods, kissing over her sap.

She wants to get in there, she bends towards them to somehow get her tongue involved, it works, they embrace her, she doesn't know whose tongue she is sucking...

Gareth withdraws after a while, watching the other two kissing, licking, moaning, it turns him on extremely and he wants to go all in now. He quickly gets some protection from outside, finding condoms right beside a lube bottle. He has to smirk, no lube needed with K. He returns, smiling over them still smootching, K's hand gently pumping Luka's dick.

When he enters both look up at him, embracing him. There is no question who is in charge.

She nuzzles his beardline, she loves the scratching sensation, her lips softly touch his throat. He feels Luka hugging him tightly from behind, kissing his shoulders, his back. But he is aching to enter her finally. He draws her in front of him, lifts her back on the table, capturing her reddened lips once again.

_She wants this, right?_

His blue eyes drill in hers, he sees desire for him in them, how much she is enjoying his caresses. He strokes her thighs, spreads them wide again and approches her. His tip is slicky from precum, he really wants to do this. He senses that Luka is watching them precisely and rolls on the condom.

Gareth prods gently with his tip at her entry, it will be easy to get in, but he wants to take his time. Soon his tip disappears in her, he hears her letting out her breath quivering, watches her how her face purses in pleasure. He pushes forward, pushing in steady, inch after inch until her pussy swallows him whole. It is a great feeling to be inside her, he starts to pull out only to come back in again.

He repeats it. And again. Quicker. Harder.

She wraps her arm around him, exchanging breathless kisses, their tongues dancing wildly, her other hand pulls in Luka, she grabs his cock and pumps him to the rhythm with which Gareth is banging her. The Welshman has to grin, knowing that they all are pleased the same time gets him even hotter. His hands slides down her boobs, her stomach to her little clit, he starts rubbing it with his thumb, earning a praising groan from her.

They hear steps behind them, but they don't care, they only have eyes for themselves, Luka a very lucky participant in this. He presses his lucious lips together, K's hand feels too good on his dick, he sees Nacho sitting down close to them, but not too close to distract. The Spaniard breaths already quite heavily, he starts touching himself, which Luka finds even more thrilling.

K and Gareth move together like a well oiled machine, all their sounds become louder the closer they come to their salvation.

Luka is the first to come. He calls it:”I'm gonna cum..”, just before loading off his sperm, which lands on the table and on K's side. She does not care, she smiles breathlessly, happy to satisfy him, before returning her mind completely to Gareth. No distractions now, just Gareth and the feeling he produces in her.

She hears a low beastly growl from his chest, she gets no other warning, when he pushes her down to the tabletop to bend over her and pin her down with his whole body. It is so incredibly hot, she can't imagine a better place in the world than to be under him, with his cock rampaging deep inside her. He rubs her wildly, his long hair covers half of his face, his tongue tastes everything it can reach, his teeth are grazing her delicate skin.

And then she is on the top. It starts from her womb, over her thighs up her torso, down to her toes, the sweet feeling of relief, that enwraps her.

She winces pitiful when he continues to thrust and touches her oversensitive knob. She intertwines their fingers and draws herself up again to wrap entirely around him, her legs around his hips pull him closer, she kneads his wonderful muscles, his awesome ass, his strong fucking godlike legs. It doesn't take long and he reaches his climax, his face a mask of pleasure, he thrusts hard and then he comes. His groan is loud, his grip on her tightens while he spurts his stuff. When he finishes he props himself on the table, leaning against K, who's stroking him tenderly, barely noticing that Nacho came almost the same time.

Gareth sighs content and looks up to her. Her lips are curled to a little smile as she reaches out to smooth some strands out of his face. He takes her slender hand, presses it to his cheek, placing several kisses on it.

“That was really nice”, he says lowly.

She chuckles, pulling him into her arms, smiling happily as Luka joins them.

Suddenly Gareth groans disgusted, holding up his hand, with sticky white stuff. “What the hell...?”, he looks at K's side which he was touching.

Luka blushes and admits sheepishly:”Sorry, I was cumming so good, I couldn't aim somewhere else!”

They look at each other and burst once again into laughter.

As they hear chuckling behind them they finally notice that they are not alone. Nacho stands up, looking satisfied and sweaty. “That was an incredible show. Thank you for that!”, he says before leaving. At the door he turns around again.

“This was your first fuck, right K?”, he asks.

K feels her ears becoming warm. She just nods.

Nacho gives her the dirtiest smile as an answer. “Good to know...”

As he leaves K looks at her partners questioning. “What was that?” Luka shrugs. Gareth feels again the little sting of jealousy.

He knows exactly what Nacho means: She is introduced now completely, so he can make a move on her next time. He looks at her slightly confused face, drops of sweat at her temples, her lips swollen from his demanding kisses. He has to remind himself that he does not own her now. And if Nacho wants to fuck her next time and she allows it then he just has to deal with it. It is her choice. He clenches his fists.

He relaxes a little bit when he feels her cuddling up to him. He shudders, both look down, his cock is still residing inside her. Their eyes lock on.

“Sorry, I forgot...” - “I don't mind.” She smiles. “It just feels so good inside, you know...”

Luka grins at this and goes out of the room to get some tissues for them to clean up.

Gareth pulls out slowly, the condom full with his sperm. His cock is halfhard again, but who would not be aroused by this woman? K looks at him too, her brows jump up. “He's there again!”, she says impressed. This time it's Gareth's ears becoming hot.

Luka comes back, he also points to the Welshman's upstanding cock.

“Ready to go for a second round?”, he asks, happily smiling.

“Uhm, I... well...”, he is interrupted by K crushing her lips on his.

“I would love a second round”, she whispers in his ear. He looks from her to Luka who nods eagerly. Gareth smiles, it is a crooked incredibly sexy smile. He wraps his arms around both of them, drawing them closer. “Alright... but let's go upstairs. I saw a pretty big tub there...” and he leads the way to more pleasure.


	3. Do the Saturday Night...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another, chrm, party. One could get used to it...
> 
> K is confronted and Sergio finds her in quite a mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from the song "Do the Saturday Night" from The Stalkers.  
> I have no idea why I found it so fitting.
> 
> I appreciate comments. And if you find some horrible grammar mistakes or typos, please do not hesitate to tell me.

The car approaches slowly the parking space which is appointed to them. Gareth stops the engine and unfastens his seatbelt. Before K can open the door he pulls her into a soft kiss. She returns it gladly, chuckling after it.

“What was that for?”, she asks.

He shrugs grinning. She laughs and gets out finally, he follows her, laying an arm around her waist as they reach the door and ring the bell. He buries his face in her hair, grazing her ear with his lips. She purrs content, when the door opens.

“Already beginning and without us? Naughty, naughty!” Marco wags his finger jokingly at them.

K greets him with several pecks, smiling broadly at him. He hugs Gareth and leads them inside. It is the first time he hosts the intimate party and one could sense that he is very excited about it. They follow him through the modern house as he shows them everything. There are already many others who greets them. It is a very nice place, everything is very fashionable and full of electronics. Both compliment his home. He shows them where they can undress and they do so casually. K wears once again a beautiful lacy lingery, bringing out her curves. Gareth goes with black tight underwear. It is warm in the house, even the bright tiles are warm due to a very comfortable floor heating. It is time to mingle and get in mood. Once again Gaz draws K into his arms before leaving somewhere. He kisses her.

She nuzzles his nose, murmuring:”You ok?” He _is_ very affectionate today.

He smiles at her. “Just turned on by you already.” She smirks flirtacious.

“Well darling, you know I save the best for last...” K blinks and leaves the room.

She begins to walk through the rooms, greeting everyone she encounters. It always takes a little bit for her to loosen up completely. She finds delicious snacks and drinks at a beautiful wooden bar which seems a little out of space in its rustic heavy look filled with different alcohols and crystal glasses. She pours herself wodka, her favourite brand. As she gulps it down in one draught she is wondering why nobody is here at the source of such exquisite stuff. She pours more, drinks quickly. Maybe too quick. The alcohol spreads warmth in her stomach, heading to her brain fastly. She takes some grapes from the buffet to eat them. When she turns around she is startled to see that she is not alone anymore. Nacho leans in the doorframe, an empty glass in his hands, eyeing her up.

“All alone here?”, he asks.

She smiles. “You know, I am always where the good stuff is.”

He approaches her to greet her properly but something is off. His hug is tighter, his hands sneaky as they graze the round of her butt. He never did things like that.

He points to the grapes in her hands. “You're going to eat those or what?”

She looks at him confused. “Eventually.”

His eyes are focused on her lips. She starts to feel uncomfortable under his gaze and turns around to pour herself another drink to hide her goosebump. She holds the glass in front of her to have something between them. She forces herself to smile when she walks past him. At the door he calls her. She turns to him.

“I will fuck you one day.”, he says calmly.

She narrows her eyes angrily and storms off. What is he thinking? This isn't how this works! She is mad, mad at him and herself for being such a coward. Should have shut him down immediately. She gets rid of her glass as she continues to explore the house. Down the hall she sees a pair close together, grinding their crotches at each other. They are still in their pants, but their bulges are showing quiet prominent and it looks sexy as they touch. Lucas follows with his fingertips the little path of dark hair down to his partner's dick but he is teasing him, never really reaching his shaft. _Hey, you have to start somewhere, yea?_ She approaches them to calm down, watching, slowly eating her grapes until she comes closer and puts one between Lucas' lustful lips. He takes it without hesitation and kisses Marcelo deeply. The Brazilian halts the kiss and shows off the grape now in his mouth to K before eating it and returning to softly pressing his lips on the other's. K is still angry but this is too nice, she knows that Celo is a fucking great kisser and can see how much Lucas is enjoying it. She can feel her nipples harden, the scene in front of her is arousing her. _Angry and horny_

And as if he could smell it, Sergio comes around the corner. As he lays eyes on K, it is as if a switch in his brain flipped. His cock comes to life at once and he smiles about his strange sexual rage. She is really something...

She does not see him coming up, she is too concentrated on the boys right in front of her. Sergio takes a deep breath before he rushes her as usual with a loud battlecry and smashes her hard against the wall. Lucas and Marcelo look at them totally surprised and he can see that K was too, but her face is already strained furiously, in her eyes a dangerous spark. This is perfect, the perfect man to run riot.

“What? You mad, K?”, he barks at her. “Am I interrupting you wanking to those dolls?”

She looks up to him enraged. “Let me go!”, she demands angrily.

“I don't think so”, he growls in her ear, before biting it harshly, sinking his tongue in. She tries to break free, but no chance against this fucking stallion. She takes all her strength together and pushes against him with a loud cry. His grip loosens and she can slip away. He grabs her instantly again, pulling her into his arms with no effort.

“What's going on, baby? Normally you give me at least some challenge”, he says chuckling.

He lifts her without any problem, holding her up although she is struggling and wringling, to get somewhere where Lucas' and Marcelo's eyes don't pop out watching them go at each other. Both watch the strange pair going, still hearing K's ridiculously loud demands.

At the other end of the hall Sergio sets K down and she attacks him at once, jumping at him to reach his neck with her nails and teeth. She catches him off guard and gets a few scratches in. He shoves her away, pulls her back, it is a wild brawl of getting off each other's back and still being as near as possible, accompanied with curses, screams and roars. The others just shake their heads at those two. Sergio grabs K around her neck and pulls her to his chest, she struggles, hammering her fists on his tattooed arm. His other hand slides down her body, squeezing her boob on its way down painfully, twirling her nipples, which causes her to bite his arm, but he doesn't move a bit. His fingers glide inside her panties, finding her clit at once, rubbing it, gliding deeper to discover that she is drooling wet already. He sneers dirty, bites the tip of her ear again and starts to spread her fluid all over her sappy pussy before finally returning to her soft spot. He lets his fingers circle it, K's breath quivers, she releases her tight grip on his arm, pressing herself into his big palm.

His lips are soft on her ear when he whispers:”You growing soft on me, K?”

This is all that is needed to reignite the spark of rage inside her. She jabs up forcefully, hitting his chin with the back of her head. It hurts but it hurts him more. He looks at her furiously, holding his bloody lip he bit by accident at impact. Their eyes lock enraged.

“You little fuck...”

He storms towards her, the same time she approaches him. They clash like waves on the ocean, none wants to give in, their bodies wrestle just like their lips moving on each other to gain the upper hand. K tastes his blood, it drives her even wilder, she tucks aggressively on his pants, pulling them down to get a grasp of this long hard cock. Sergio lifts her by her buttocks, she wraps her legs around his strong hips, burrying her teeth in his defined neck. His dick rubs at her briefs, it feels good, his big hands on her body, groping her soft flesh painfully. She whisks her panties aside to feel him on her bare wet pussy and it happens before they know it, _of course it does_. His penis just glides inside her warm welcoming so slippery opening. He moans, surprised, shocked even, he looks in her face to see the same reaction. They have some kind of silent truce as they search for clues in each other's faces.

Sergio grabs her tighter again, kisses her, a real kiss, no biting, no violence. She shifts her hips slightly, both shudder from their intimate connection, then he starts to thrust, sends her flying...

Gareth's eyes narrow. He is watching the aggro pair, how determined Sergio is to fuck K into oblivion. There it is, the jealous twitch in his chest. _What, you thought you would be some fucking exclusive, bruh?_ _You were the first to conquer that sweet hole, be happy with that!_ But he is not. It was her who visited him, it was supposed to be some innocent movie night which changed quickly in making out on the couch and ended in his bed. He wonders if she pays others such visits too. If she visits Sergio in private. All these thoughts are stupid, he knows it. These parties are supposed to be fun, to be about casual sexual relief, why can't he just go with it? His proprietorial behaviour is getting on his nerves. _Just let her have some fun, will you?_ And she is having fun, rocking on the captain's tattooed hips, huffing heavily, eyes closed in pleasure. Gaz feels fingers on the hairline at his neck, he turns his head slightly to see who it is. Blue eyes look gently over his handsome face, an other shade of blue than his own. Toni draws the Welshman closer to kiss him. Gareth is not really responding. The blond strokes his cheek, slides with his thumb over the beautiful pouty lower lip in front of him.

“Would you open it for me?”, he asks lowly.

Gaz is pulled in again, this time he goes along, Toni's tongue glides in, slowly exploring every spot in there. Toni pecks him several times, on his cheeks, his hairy chin, his jaw, until he takes his hand.

“Come on, I want to eat some fruits off you.” He walks on, Gareth follows him with a last glance to K and her partner.

K and Sergio are breathing extremely heavy, she can sense he's almost at the top. After a few hard thrusts she can hear his hoarse voice.

“Fuck, I'm gonna cum now.”

Just then she realizes that he is fucking her – without a condom. She sees his face purse, but she panicks, slaps him and screams: ”Get out before...!”

He reacts at recordspeed, pulling out and spilling his sperm all over her stomach and womb. It is silent, both trying to regain composure. She wipes sweat off her forehead with a slightly shaking hand. That is a rather strange end to their encounter.

He eyes her up. “Sorry, haven't thought about it... and fuck, look at you..!” She follows his gaze, his cum sticking to her skin and her briefs. She takes it off, brows frowned.

Sergio chuckles. “That's actually not a bad solution”, he says, his eyes focussed on her mount.

“Piss off.” - “Oh come on, smile, _gata_ , we find you something to wear.” She cleans herself up with the dirty pants. Of course she has not thought to bring another pair along. Sergio lays an arm around her waist.

“Come, I have another pair.” She looks at him suspiciously.

“You have women's underwear with you?” He laughs. “Sorry Baby, you will have to go with boy's boxers...” They walk to the room with his stuff, she punches him playfully when his hand lands _accidentally_ on her naked ass.

“You've got to be shittin me”, K says unbelieving, looking up from his spare pants.

“What? They're comfy.” - “Sergio. You are shittin me here! You cannot possibly really wear this!”

The spanish captain shrugs. “After our, chrm exciting nights, I'm always a bit sore, so I use them.”

K's glance falls back to the ugly pants. There are glossy silk, the cartoon cat Garfield smiling broadly up to her, a speech bubble reading 'There is just one thing better than lasagna!'.

She shakes her head. “I can't wear these.” He grins dirty. “Then don't...” She rolls her eyes, finally putting on the ugly boxers. He giggles.

“Don't you dare to laugh!” He approaches her, grazing her temple tenderly with his lips.

“I'm going to take a piss.” She smacks him on the buttocks when he leaves.


	4. Sweet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K and Gareth are cute together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very exciting chapter, but I just wanted some boring flufftime between those two.  
> Still no idea where this is going.
> 
> Oh and my french is very rusty, excuse possible errors.
> 
> Have fun!

After the pretty rough encounter with Sergio, K feels the need to come down a bit.

She goes to the big dining hall, where some of the others are gathered: A very satisfied Toni, Luka sitting on Raphael's lap feeding the frenchman grapes, Nacho standing by the bar. His eyes brighten when he sees her. K purses her lips, thinking about his comments from earlier.

She is just about to turn around again and leave when she hears someone calling her. She can't prevent a smile crawling up her face. Gareth sits by the long table, one beefy leg on the other, watching her standing by the door. Serving Toni as fruitplate was pretty strange but he liked to please his buddy, so he didn't mind, especially seeing the German so turned on was quite fun.

He straightens up as K approaches him, he raises one brow when he sees her freaky boxer shorts. What happened to her silky transparent panties?

She sighs and says: ”Just don't ask.” He shrugs and pulls her down on his lap, face to face. _It looks like favouritism, doesn't it?_

“You good?”, he asks lowly.

She comes closer, brushing his lips with hers, her hands slide down his chest. “What the...”, she looks down confused and paws it several times.

“Why are you so sticky? Is it... has Luka...?” 

“No. NO!”

Gareth sighs. K chuckles. “You smell like a fruitcocktail.”

He smirks. “Well, I had one on me.”

She laughs and Gaz can't help but smiling broadly. Hearing her laugh was just...

“Maybe we should get you clean, you know...”, she plays with his long slender fingers. “Marco told me about a jakuzzi...” He stands up with her and lets her down gently.

“Lead the way... Garfield.”

 

Gareth watches her ass as he follows her. It is a great ass, round and full, swinging from side to side, hypnotizing him with pliant motion. She must do it on purpose.

They get to some kind of spa area, with a pool, several saunas and the mentioned jakuzzi. The light is dimmed, everywhere fluffy towels. They are not alone. Karim is sitting in the warm bubbling water, arms stretched out on the edges. His eyes are closed, he is smoking a thick cigar and is enjoying himself. The boxers laying next to the basin indicates that he is naked.

“Bon soir, Karim”, K says as they apporach. The frenchman opens his eyes, checking them out quickly.

He nods before answering:”Bon soir, mes pigeonneaux. Qu'est-ce que vous faitez ici?”

K smiles. “Tu sais, juste relaxer. Nous ne dérangons toi pas?”

He shakes his head. “Non, c'est parfait, vous sommes très doux ensemble et peut-être vous...”, he raises his brow.

Gareth listens to this conversation. He doesn't understand anything. He opens her bra with a fluent move of his fingers, smirking slightly at her surprised gasp. She turns to him, he shrugs. “Don't want it to be wet, don't you?”

His eyes wander over her chest, her arms crossed to cover her tits. He sees that Karim is watching them. Gaz pulls down his own briefs, showing off his gorgeous cock. He notices K's slightly dilated pupils.

“Letting me doing all the work, hm...”, he mutters, as he slides his fingers under her waistband and gets rid off the droll underwear. They can hear Karim whistling. K rolls her eyes, puts up her hair quickly and follows Gareth into the warm water. He copies the other man, making himself comfortable opposite of him. K sits down next to him, the waterlevel covers her pretty nipples.

She can't hold her hands to herself for long, turns to him, lets water run over his pecs, following the drops as they flow over his bright skin, conquering the curve of his chest and dripping down every mount of his ripped abs. She cleans him softly from the sticky fruitsap, as if she would need an excuse to touch him.

“Actually... I would have loved to join that fruitfest”, she smiles as her fingertips tickle over his nipples, stimulating them.

He shrugs. “It was dull.” - “Is this dull...?”, she asks with a husky voice, bending over to him to slowly suck in his earlobe.

The corners of his lips twitch mildly. “I'm not sure yet.” - “Not sure yet, mh..?”

She takes his right nipple between her fingers, squeezes it, smiles as she sees his nose wrinkling.

“Oh no, not like that”, he growls and drags her on his lap without any difficulty. His arms hug her closely under her boobs, he lets his bearded chin rest in the curve of her neck, pressing his lips on her shoulders, her shoulders with the charming freckles. She leans gladly on him, feeling most relaxed, sighs content.

Karim chuckles suddenly. The pair looks up to him. He shakes his head giggling. “You two are really boring. Like an old married couple!”

K blushes, her ears become warm. “We are not boring!”

The frenchman stands up to leave the jakuzi. “Yeah, whatever.”

Still sneering he collects his underwear to leave the room. K looks at his muscular ass disappearing. She turns to Gareth.

“We are boring?”

He shrugs. “That not bothering you?”, she asks.

He turns her completely on his lap to see her face, her knitted brows.

“I am cuddling with you. I see your gorgeous face, your great tits, I can feel your cunt.” His lips leave a tender kiss on hers. “I am definetly not bored.” - “I can feel that you are not.”

He smirks at her, this incredibly sexy, open smile on his lips. She wraps her hand around his shaft, it is almost hard, reacting to her touch. Her hands glide slowly up, her thumb strokes over his glans, to slide back down the now hard as rock pole.

He whispers:”Karim should have stayed.”

K snickers, before he pulls her into a kiss. His tongue parts her lips, finds its way into her mouth, hers darts out to entwine. She could never get enough of this, his long luscious tongue, making her crazy...

He pushes her lower back, her heavy boobs appear at the surface of the bubbling water, he fills his palm with that pretty, soft flesh, her nipple between his fingers. She sighs again, his lips kiss a trail down her throat over her collarbone to the round of her breasts.

“K...”, he murmurs. “You want to take this, uh, to a more comfortable place?”

His lips brush her skin, the tip of his tongue tickles. She presses herself tighter to his body.

“You're not comfortable?”

He looks at her with a smirk. “I'm clean, right?” - “You just want to get dirty again.”

Gaz laughs. “Oh my god, that one was bad!”

She joins his laughter, kissing him tenderly, her lips still curled happily.

He grunts when he stands up, his hands steady on her ass to hold her, her legs wrap automatically around his hips. He goes straight to the door, she looks surprised. “You want to go like that? Wet and naked??” - “Just like you, ey?”

K slaps him coyly on his shoulder, then cuddles up in his strong arms, letting him carry her. All who they meet on their way are engaged otherwise. Gareth gets upstairs, he seems to know exactly where to go, until he reaches a beautiful bedroom.

He lets her down on the kingsize bed with fluffy white blankets, she looks around curiously.

“What a wonderful room... you think Marco sleeps here?” - “I know, he won't tonight.”

She grins, her eyes wander longingly over Gareth's tall figure. If someone would tell her that there is a more beautiful man in the world she would not believe it. He turns his attention to her, taking in her features without haste. He comes on the bed, she is waiting for him with a beautiful smile on her face.

Their lips meet, their bodies entangle around each other, they roll over the bed naked, happy in their closeness. There is no need for extra arousal, she is wet and ready for him, his dick is rockhard for her. When he enters her, it feels familiar. Intimate, fun.

It just fits.

They do.

 


	5. Breakfast for three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K enjoys a very delicious Welsh-Spanish sandwich in the morning, chrm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun, hope you like it!  
> Comments are appreciated <3

K's eyes flutter open. The bright white of the blankets and curtains around the bed is blinding her. She blinks a few times before her sight unblurs completely. Her eyes focus on the man beside her, she lifts her head out of his armpit to look over him properly. His face is beautiful in his sleep, serene even, his long brunette hair covers the pillow. His chest raises and lowers in steady calm breath.

K smiles and bends towards him to plant a kiss on his unknowing lips, when she feels being dragged back slowly. She looks down confused, slightly startled, to discover a tanned arm around her stomach. Her eyes follows it, she turns around rapidly only to find herself face to face to Marco, only inches away from her. In that moment he opens his eyes.

“ _Hola_!”

She lets out a surprised cry and almost kicks poor Gareth out of bed.

The Welshman wakes up, bewildered. “What the fuck is going on?”, he growls, trying to grasp the situation.

K presses her back to him, pointing at Marco with an accusing finger, holding up the blanket in front of her like in a bad parody movie. “What is he doing here? What _are_ you doing here?!”

The Spaniard watches her innocently. “This is my bedroom. I sleep here.” - “But _we_ were here!!”

Marco shrugs. “So what?”

K stares at him. He pinches her cheek softly. “You two looked comfy, so I joined. No big deal, ok?”

Gaz stands up, stretching his amazing body, his muscles move under his skin, flexing, it is hypnotizing. He turns around only to see K and Marco gaping at him with big eyes.

“Close your mouths”, he says when he walks to the bathroom to relieve himself.

“Holy shit...”, K mumbles, her heart beating already faster, blood rushing between her legs just from watching Gaz. “He's hot as fuck, isn't he?”, Marco's eyes still lie on the bathroom door. His hand wanders under the blanket by itself, moving unmistakably over his crotch.

“Marco! What are you doing?”, K's hand wraps around his wrist to stop him from touching himself.

“I'm having fun, why?” - “But... the night is over!”

K sounds almost shocked. She reminds him of how she was at her first party. He pushes her back on the matrass, pinning her down with his weight.

“The night's over when you _all_ leave this house.”

Her eyes dart to the bathroom door, as if she is expecting help from there. Marco follows her gaze.

“He can join us, _muchas gracias._..”

His full lips land quickly on hers, covering them with small pecks. She can't resist his pliant rosy mouth, her lips start moving unwillingly, a silent moan escapes her. He gets rid of the blanket covering her, her pale naked flesh is most inviting when he urges between her thighs. She feels his cock getting harder and harder, she feels it at her mount, rubbing to get more friction without actually touching it.

The door to the bathroom opens, Gareth steps out, his dark brows jump up in surprise at the scene in front of him. How long was he peeing...

He waits for the familiar jolt of jealousy when seeing her with someone else. But nothing happens. He smiles about himself, clearly Marco is no competition. A cute sexy boy, sure, but that's all.

Gaz walks over to the bed, dragging his big palm over the Spaniard's back to the pretty curve of his ass. Marco looks up surprised, nostrils widened from lust. K gulps at the sight of the Welshman, standing over them, tall, confident and just so _fucking_ irresistable. He sits down next to them, the weight shifts on the bed.

Marco straightens up, lays his hand on Gaz' face and kisses him, trailing along his jawline, sucking at his adam's apple, the welsh's beard is scratching his mouth. K gets up, crawls behind him, her fingers glide over his white skin, so lightly, barely touching, like butterfly kisses. She pecks his shoulders, her tongue flicks over the side of his neck. She pulls him, making him lay down on the bed, Marco follows him, still connected through their lips until their need for air lets them break their kiss.

K moves to Marco's side, exchanging coy glances. Gareth lays down, folding his powerful arms behind his head. She is the first over him, capturing his lips, entangling their tongues, they dance moistly around another, not getting enough of the other's saliva. She feels Marco's hands all over her, squeezing her boobs firmly, holding her hips, stroking circles on her hipbones, his eyes focused on the kissing pair.

She moves further down, her tongue loops sloppyly over Gaz' nipples, before she suckles one in, the tip of her tongue licking it like candy until it is aching hard and so sensitive that he hisses when she grazes it with her teeth. The Spaniard bends forward, buries his face between her bottom cheeks, licking over her crack, sinking his pink tongue inside. K gasps, her breath is hot on Gaz' nipple. Her fingers run over his ribbed abs, wrapping around his hard shaft, starting to pump it gently, while her mouth goes to his other nipple. Marco's naughty tongue caresses her slit, lapping up her juice like a hungry kitten. K can't surpress moaning. He was _so_ good at this, it was brilliant. Gareth silences her with a deep kiss, her groans are vibrating in his mouth.

Marco grabs her butt, kneads it, spreads it until he sees both of her holes. He licks his lips, before he dips the tip of his tongue in her asshole.

Totally surprised K lunges forward from the unfamiliar sensation, suffocating Gaz with her big boobs, when she lands on his face.

She shoots a mad look at Marco. “What do you think you're doing?!”

He grins dirtyly. “You're asking that a lot.”

Gareth frees himself from her soft tits. “What did he do?”, he asks, brows dangerously knitting.

“I went for her ass.”

Gaz strokes her jaw gently. “You don't like that?”

She looks puzzled. “I don't know, I just tried it once, didn't like it then...”

Marco snorts. “Then _someone_...”, his eyes flicker to Gaz, “...was doing it wrong!”

The Welshman shakes his head. “Wasn't me, man.”

Marco draws her closer, placing a tender kiss on her lower back. “You wanna try again?”

Her brows pucker, she thinks about the offer. She had an assfuck before, before the whole sexparty thing, and she remembers that it hurt and was no fun at all. She looks at Gareth, looking for advice in his lovely face. He nips her lips with his, nuzzling her nose.

“You don't have to if you don't want to”, he says, his voice is calm.

Their eyes lock. She can't believe the rush of feelings for him going through her right now. She kisses his pretty crafted lips, her breath washes hot over his ear as she whispers:”I want you to do it.”

He looks at her astonished.

She smiles and shrugs. “I trust you.”

The corners of his mouth twitch. He pecks her, straightens up and winks Marco. “You go bottom.”

The Spaniard follows his command immediately, they switch positions, he lays down, letting K straddling him, his hand on her knee, strokes it reassuring. Her fingers slide down his body tickling, they clasp his strong member. He breathes quivering, his full lips are glistening obscenely, his hands on the round of her hips. Gareth pulls her closer, his chest touches her back, his hard cock grinds her butt. He buries his face in her dark hair, his palms fondle her boobs softly, his fingers already on their way down between her legs. He rubs her clit, her grip on Marco's dick grows tighter.

Gareth's lips graze her ear, he murmurs:”Bend forward, sweetheart.”

She obeys, splaying herself over Marco's torso, he pulls her in to kiss her, his dick throbbing at her mount. A condom falls on the pillow next to his head, Marco looks surprised at Gareth, who just nods. It would be tight as fuck in there, but the distraction would help. The younger man quickly opens it to roll it on expertly.

K lifts her hips automatically, Marco leads his rockhard penis to her wet entrance. He cries out in pleasure when she lowers herself on him, takes him in, she is so wet, so warm. She wants to move, but the Welshman behind her holds her hips still with his strong palms. Marco starts thrusting from below.

Gaz strokes her ass, tender touches, he knows she's concentrated on the cock inside her pussy. He licks his thumb and slides it between her buttcheeks to massage her hole softly. He feels her cramping, he bends over her, brushing his lips over her ear. “Calm... relax...”

He continues, looks over Marco's pursed face.

“Lube?”, he asks quietly. Marco nods to the drawer next to the bed, pearls of sweat appear above his upper lip.

Gareth gets it fastly, opens the cap of the small bottle and squirts some on his hands, covering his fingers thoroughly before returning to her ass. He rubs his hands to warm them up, his finger slides down her crack. Marco pulls her down, licking her lips, engulfing them in a kiss.

Gaz slowly dips the tip of his finger inside her butt, waiting for the tight ring of muscles to adjust.

“Go on...”, he hears her whispering. He pushes deeper, she cries out in pain and lust. It actually doesn't feel that bad, just very strange and unusual for her. His finger moves in and out, slowly first, then faster, he adds another when he hears her moaning.

Marco's thrusts from below, Gareth's long fingers scissoring her ass, the sensation, the feeling of them doing her is too hot. And it is not enough, she wants more.

“Do it.”, she purrs.

Gaz smiles about her, he pushes his fingers deeper to stretch her hole properly, they are nothing compared to his dick. He pulls out, takes another condom to roll it on. He squirts more lube on his hands, stroking his whole painfully hard length up and down, briefly wonders how the hell Marco is able to hold his orgasm so long.

He lines his tip right in front of K's narrow hole, prodding it gently. He waits until the young Spaniard pulls her in again to smooch, then he pushes in.

“FUCK!” K screams out in agony, her face purses, eyes shut tight, teeth clenched.

They all stand still, waiting for her to adjust, four soothing strong hands all over her shivering flesh. She shots a glance back to Gaz, he continues, slowly, inch by inch, taking their time.

“Fuck, how thick is that cock of yours...”, she mumbles under her breath. - “And how fucking tight are you...”

She grins, although her ass is practically burning, but it is good, it feels tight, slick, hitting spots inside her she didn't know they exist. Marco thrusts, Gareth moves smoothly with him, his hips roll over her round butt.

The room is filled with their lewd moans, skin hitting on skin, covered by a thin sheet of sweat. K bends forward, catching Marco's needy tongue, tasting it, her hands bury in his black hair, the doubled stimulation is hard to endure. She can feel the dinky pressure building up in her, her thighs shudder intensly, they meet in their thrusts and send her right off...

After _that_ release, dropping sweetsweet through her body like honey, she falls on Marco's torso, completely spent, feeble. The men smirk at each other, continue working her like on a mute signal.

K arches her back, her oversensitive spots beeing touched so good, but it is too much, too good, Gaz wraps his arms around her, licking her neck, sucking marks into her skin.

The picture of them together above him lets Marco push his hips even more frantic, his brows frow, he pants heavily. “ _Amigos_... I can't hold it anymore...”

His cock twitches inside K's juicy cunt, his fingers dig in her and he comes with a white hot flash in front of his eyes.

He lets out a low whimper when he feels Gareth still going, the Welshman is determined to end this now, pushes K on Marco, his eyes focused on the two cute tired bodies in front of him, listening to their quiet sounds of affection and overwhelming pleasure. His grip on K's butt grows stronger, he pushes faster, harder on his way to his own climax. It is only few seconds away, only a few thrusts in this thight pink hole until he is on the top and spurts everything out of him with a loud growl.

He collapses on K's limp body, Marco's groaning as he feels the weight of two people on him. All three try to regain their breath, nothing more is to hear in the bright bedroom. The Spaniard fondles K's hair tenderly, she nuzzles his chest, purrs content when she feels Gaz' soft lips on her back.

“I can't sit for days, you buggers”, she comments dryly.

And they break into roaring laughter.

 


	6. In the locker room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K works at matchday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is just some short filler stuff, but things have to happen, yesyes...
> 
> Please, leave a comment if you like what you read <3

The metal cart rumbles loudly over the door sill. K looks up, nostrils widened, she is stressed. The warm up kits are late, like _super_ late, the guys are already almost at the stadium. She approaches the cart fastly and takes out a whole bunch of the silvery fabric, distributing them as she goes by the small cubicles of the players. 5 to Rapha, 22 Isco, 2 Dani, 9 Karim... She smoothes the shirts quickly, searching for the shorts and pants.

“Hey Cesar! Cesar? Where the fuck are those pants?”

She rummages frantically through the cart. No pants.

“CESAR!”

The spanish kit manager looks inside the dressing room. “What?!”, he hisses.

“ _Pantalones_?!”

He shrugs and vanishes. K sighes, bugged out. She finds them in some abandoned carriage on the corridor. She sees the players arriving and hurries back, scatters the fucking shorts as fast as she can. She would have someone's head for this... She continues with gloves, caps and scarfs. When she's ready, she looks around, her eyes wander over every player's place to see if everything is in order now. She walks out to the corridor, looking for the kits they would be using today. She hopes that at least these were there on time.

After the warm up the men come back to change to their home kits, chatting lively. She hands over Marco's totally strange coco-water-syrup-concoction he loves so much before matches, earning herself his biggest grin and a peck on her cheek. She starts to gather the sweaty warm up kits, when Sergio pulls her in. K stiffens, raises one eyebrow as she looks at him.

“Yeah? What can I get you?”

He tenses his muscles and shows off his biceps, the captain's armband tightens over his big arm.

“Give it a kiss for extra luck.”

She snorts. “I will not kiss your armband.”

“Come on, I am your captain!” - “No, this is preposterous.”

The other guys notice them, finding the situation most funny.

“K, we need luck!”

“Come on, please?”

They horde on her, pleading, pushing, tickling until she finally agrees, chuckling and out of breath.

“Ok, ok, I'll do it, don't ruin your pants...”

She stretches up to his hard biceps and places a firm kiss on it, getting a well deserved applause from the guys.

The spanish captain grins at her, then his face becomes serious, he claps his hands and starts to shoo the others out of the locker room.

“ _Vamos, vamos_!”

Gareth hears him and takes a deep breath, stretching his legs once again still sitting on the bench in his place. K comes closer, kneels in front of him on one knee, laying her hands on his warm thighs. He looks at her, waiting. K shots a glance behind her back, no one to be seen. She bends forward quickly and presses her lips gently on his.

“Good luck...”, she whispers in his ear.

 

After the match the guys are booming. 4:0 at home at the Bernabéu in front of the madridistas is an awesome result. K smiles silently as she hurries around between the cheering men to collect their used and dirty kits.

When they begin to strip down completely to shower she leaves the dressing room. She throws the already gathered shirts in the designated cart and waits until the team leaves to finish her work. They drop out of the locker room, waving her goodbye, some stop to exchange a few words.

Finally she goes back to clean up the mess they usually leave behind after a match, especially after a great win. Other crew members help her to sort the shoes, kits, socks, every little thing that goes with a matchday. After they're done, she makes sure that the room is empty now, so she could signal the cleaning service crew to move in.

“K?”

She turns around to see who's calling her. The captain stands in the middle of the locker room, his hands awkwardly in the pockets of his jeans. She approaches him quickly.

“Sergio! You forgot something?”

His gaze goes over his shoulder, where the other members of the kit crew are still rummaging. He points with his chin to the showers, they go there, K begins to wonder what this is about. She did not give him two left socks or the wrong pants, did she?

She leans on the slightly damp wall of a shower cubicle and looks up to him inquiringly.

“Is everything alright?”, she asks quietly.

“Yeah, yeah, everything is fine! It's just...”, he comes closer, lays his hand on the wall, trapping her. “Just wanted to ask if you want to grab something to drink. After you're done here.” He smooths a strand of her hair behind her ear.

_Was he... asking her out?_

“I'd love to, but I am busy.” K's heart beats faster inexplicably.

His brows frown, frustrated. Her hand goes up to his attractive face, cupping his cheek softly, stroking his beard slowly with her thumb. “Maybe some other time? And we see each other on Sunday, right?”

Sergio backs down, her hand slips from his face. “Yeah, sure, sounds good.”

She can hear disappointment in his voice. She watches him leaving, he waves, then he's gone. He can't know what she's doing later, how merry it makes her. But why does she feel so sorry for him? Why is there an ailing stitch inside her chest? She pushes that feeling aside, shakes her head to get rid of it, almost physically.

Later, when K types in Gaz' adress into the navigation system of her car, those thoughts are nearly forgotten.

 


	7. Fun at Karim's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benz is the next host and some of his guests have a nice dinner, chrm...

Sunday evening comes quickly and K finds herself in the rear of Isco's SUV, bickering jokingly with Dani and Lucas.

“I wonder if we get to see Benz' car”, Isco says from the driver's seat.

“You see it everyday?”

Isco snorts. “Not that sponsored bullshit. His Lambos and everything.” - “Pretty sure, they are all on display. The man loves his cars.”

“I would like a test drive!”

“I can give you a test drive...”

“In Benz' Lambo?”

They chatter all together excitedly as they approach Karim's grand villa. The broad way to the building is framed by exquisite cut hedges, marble pillars stand on both sides of the big entry. Isco parks next to a bright yellow Ferrari, they leave the car and come up to the door with golden handles.

As they ring, Karim opens, a wide grin in his face. “ _Bienvenue_!”

Dani bursts out in laughter. “What is _this_? You guys see this??” He points at Benz' black bathrobe, adorned with a detailed sewed monogram.

K touches the silken fabric impressed. “Wow, it is beautiful!” Karim laughs. “Yours are in the guestrooms.” - “Lead the way! And where are your cars...”

 

After he shows them the luxurious house, they change and seperate to greet the others. All of them wear the ridiculously noble dressing gowns, which hide everything underneath. K helps herself fastly to some drink, her eyes wander over the dining hall. Gareth is not here yet, but then she saw him just a few days ago. She drinks, smiling to herself.

Luka approaches her, exchanging pecks, clinks her glass with his.

“To you, _draga_.” She nods approving. He purses his face in disgust.

K laughs. “Not the real good stuff, huh?” - “Benz should stick to his cars, he has no idea about wodka...”

She pours them more and lifts her glass. “Down with it!”

They empty their drinks at once, in good old east european fashion. Luka shudders with pleasure.

“You've got a plan for tonight, K?”, he asks. She smiles, raising one eyebrow flirtaciously. “The plan often presents itself”, she answers rather cryptic, eyeing him up from head to toe.

His lips curl into an seducing grin, he puts his glass down and draws her in by her collar to kiss her. Her fingers can't resist the might of his golden wavy hair, tugging him even closer. Their tongues meet, they deepen their kiss, tasting the sharp burning savour of wodka in each other's mouths. They sever, gasping for air.

“Another one?” - “Anytime.”

They dump down the next shot, the warmth of the alcohol is spreading through their bodies. Luka opens her bathrobe slowly, his fingers glide down her sides, his lips suck the soft skin of her neck. She closes her eyes pleasurably, tipping her head to the side to give him better access. She strokes his head tenderly as she watches him working his way down to her bossom, covered by an innocently white laced bra. It can't hide her erected nipples though, awaiting his touch, his diligent tongue. She bites her lower lip, he drags his wet tongue painfully slow along the edge of the thin fabric of her lingerie, his teeth pull it down without haste to reveal...

The door opens.

Isco rushes in, heavily engaged with kissing Dani, who's stumbling while walking backwards to the big wooden table. His lower back touches it, Isco lifts him without effort and lets him down on the plate without breaking their connection.

K looks at the scene, she licks her lips unconciously.

Luka takes her hand, leads her closer, pointing to a chair near the desk. They sit down next to each other, eyes on the Spaniards in front of them.

Isco draws down Dani's bathrobe, his palms skim longingly over the sculpted chest of the older one. Daniel reaches up, his hands brush through Isco's black hair, he bites the hairy chin softly, his hard cock feels jammed in his tight underwear. The midfielder looks up and notices the audience, Marco has come to watch too by now. Isco grins at them.

“Dinner's served...”

He conquers Dani's mouth again, tongues entangling like wild snakes mating. His lush lips graze the other's jaw, trailing a moist line down his neck, pecking his collarbones gently. Dani wraps his legs around Iscos hips, bringing him in closer, their crotches almost touching.

K's nostrils widen aroused. She feels Luka's warm hand on hers, he takes it and lays it on his own crotch. The corners of her mouth twitch upwards when she begins to massage it, quickly taking his half hard dick out of his knickers, smiling content when she hears him drawing in air through his teeth. Her eyes roam back to Isco who is all over Daniel now, and Marco, touching himself under the table, eyes focused on the pair in front of him. K feels hot between her thighs.

She watches Dani finally stripping the pants of his partner, his palm clasps the other's hard pole at once, pumping it violently up and down, his thumb spreads the translucent precum on the tip. Isco clenches his teeth, he goes for Dani's dick, gets rid of his clothes, spreading his strong legs on the table. He puts his fingers in the defender's mouth, watching him sucking and licking them eagerly.

K senses suddenly commotion at her mount, she looks down distracted to see Luka's fingers slip under the waistband of her white panties, quickly encountering her wet pussy. She shifts on her chair, opening her legs for him, she surpresses a moan when he plunges inside her skilfully. She looks again at Isco and Daniel, but her gaze is veiled, Luka's dick in her palm, his fingers moving in her, _it is a very nice distraction_.

Isco is pushing a finger in Dani's hole, his brows lift surprised. He kisses him on the temple, his voice sounds muted.

“You're so loose...”, he whispers lowly.

Dani grins, he knows what he did, he pulls down the other in a cheery kiss. Isco adds quickly one, then two fingers, drawing out lusty noises from the defender.

“Come on...”, he growls, his hips move impatiently, fucking himself with the fingers inside of him. Isco removes them, jerks him towards himself. He kisses him, his tongue enters Dani's mouth ruthlessly, the same time he ramms inside him with his thick cock. He starts to thrust relentlessly, the defender claws his hands around the edge of the table, his face purse when he feels his sensible spot hit deep inside him.

“Oh my god, Isco...”, he moans, getting interrupted by Isco's lips as he is simply _devoured_ by the blackhaired Spaniard.

The room is filled with the lustful sounds of all gathered, everyone receiving great pleasure in one way or the other, it's getting hotter, the air stirs with tantalizing vibes, relief is within reach...

When one starts to cum, they all fall in line like a domino effect. The loud heaving, barely surpressed moans, _so_ wet noises, when skin hits skin, fingers move, cocks twitch, as each enter their climax, it's enough for another, white flashes, the yearned release finally there, they explode in a wonderfully shared high point...

 


	8. From 0 to 100 in 2,5 seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K visits Benz' car colletion, has a bad encounter and then a very, very nice one, chrm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have cars... and more. The Bugatti I describe does exist, I've seen it once at an exhibition.
> 
> https://www.bugatti.com/veyron/bugatti-editions/lor-blanc/
> 
> For those interested.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. It was a big pleasure to write.

K leans on the wall of the small lift, sipping at a glass of exquisite champagne, a silent smile on her face. The action in the dining hall was _awesome_. These boys are just incredible. The lift cage stops with a melodic sound and the doors slide open. She steps out, the presence detectors catch her and the lights come to life, one after one, revealing Karim's underground car park.

K's eyes widen. This is the most exclusive collection of sports cars she has ever seen. Every single one stands exposed, lights perfectly arranged around it, reflecting on the polished paint. She doesn't even know where to look first, completely overwhelmed by the incredible pricey beauty around her. She walks to every car, peeking inside like she's watching some exhibited piece in a museum, she admires the beautiful Lamborghinis, the classic red Ferrari.

But what really makes her almost swoon is the Bugatti Veyron. It is the center piece of Benz' collection, actually driven up on a pedestal, with extra lights on its shiny glory. K's mouth is factually dry, when she approaches the goodliness. She lets her fingertips run over the cool metal. This is not just any car, it is not even any Bugatti. She recognizes the special edition when she looks inside. L'Or Blanc. Beautiful. She reaches for the doorhandle not really expecting anything. Her brows jump up in surprise when the door gives in and just opens. _Who the fuck would leave a car like this open?!_ She hurries to the orange McLaren and tries the door. _Open_. She looks around stunned. All these beauties are open.

Her feet lead her back to the Bugatti. She slides on the driver's seat and closes the door. Her hands glide up the wheel, the leather feels soft and firm at the same time and, most of it, expensive. She takes in the gorgeous details, the white and blue porcelain that makes this car so special. She breathes deeply, leans back in the cushy seat and closes her eyes, hands still on the steering wheel. Pictures appear in her mind, a road, bright sun, blue sky, scenery quickly disappearing, she can almost _feel_ the vibration of the engine, the rush of speed, wind tossling her hair, the hairs on her body erect accompanied with pleasant goosebumbs. How would it feel to drive a car like this? To steer something so powerful just with a few moves of your feet and hands? And not alone, no, with someone just as special as this car itself, the corners of her lips twitch as she imagined that someone would maybe touch her knee, slowly running his palm up her thigh. She bites her lower lip at this thought.

The locking mechanism sounds deafening in her ears.

K startles, snaps out of her imagination. Her eyes dart to her leg, there lies a _real_ palm, they shot to the seat next to her.

 _Nacho_.

She lays one leg over the over, letting his hand slip down her skin that way. He grins.

“Finally alone”, he says. K's throat tightens around the sudden clump inside it. She looks straight out of the front shield, doesn't answer. He bends towards her, stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers. Her faces jerks away from his touch, his grin disappears to be replaced with something cold. She smiles forced and seizes the doorhandle.

“I think I might go back up. How do you open this thing?” Her voice sounds pressed.

\- “And I think you might stay for a while.”

K gulps. His face appears in her field of vision. It is too close. He presses his lips on hers. Once. Twice. To test. He looks over her, his view is determined. He will take what he wants. She closes her eyes, starts to shake slightly. Then he is all over her. She can feel him everywhere, as if he has grown another pair of hands, his lips move fastly on her mouth, his tongue pokes at her closed lips, he tugs at the enchanting, useless bathrobe.

“Come on...”, he growls threatening. She just shuts her eyes tighter. His brows frown angrily. Little shit would be obedient if it was Bale or the fucking captain. There are no exclusives at this kind of party...

He pulls at her chin to open her mouth, his tongue invades her immediately. He drags the gown down, the thin straps of her bra follow quickly, his palms squeeze her tits, squeeze her nipples through the laced fabric. He is fast, he knows what he wants, going for her pussy in no time. It's hard to get there with her all cramped up.

Suddenly the tone of the lock mechanism sounds again. K's eyes open, she pushes the door and she flashes out, all in split seconds. She looks around wildly, her clothes quiet in disarray. Her view falls on the tall figure who's strolling around in the garage, clicking on various electronic keys in his hands to see which car responds.

“ _Mi capitán_!!”, she shouts out loudly, desperate.

Sergio looks up, a big smile brightens his appealing face. K runs up to him and flies in his arms, chlenching to him as close as possible. The spanish captain is mildly surprised. This is not her usual procedure. He notices her trembling, he gazes around to see what is going on. He sees Nacho exiting the Veyron, he can't help but noticing his hard on in his pants. Sergio is not stupid.

The younger man walks by, shooting an angry glance towards the pair, before he disappears on the stairs.

Sergio strokes her head tenderly before he lifts her chin up to see her face she has buried by his chest.

“Did he hurt you? If he did, I swear to god, I will...”

She shakes her head. “No, nothing happened. Thanks to you...” - “You want to go home?”

“No.” Her voice is muffled when she hides her face again at the hard muscles of his pecs.

She sniffs his skin, it is most soothing. He looks over her, slightly pushes her forward to arrange her bra and bathrobe properly again. K smiles thankfully up to him, in her chest pools a warm sensation when he smiles back at her.

“You really ok?”, he asks quietly, his eyes lock with hers.

K's heart beats quicker.

She smirks awkwardly. “Kinda.”

He ties her bathrobe and takes her hand, laces their fingers together. “Let's get out of here.”

She lets him lead her to the lift, he pushes the button for the third floor. She raises one eyebrow suspiciously.

He shrugs. “No need to dawdle, right?” - “You have something in mind?”, her lips twitch, trying not to smirk.

He looks at her most innocently, like he always does after an especially brutal tackle on the pitch. “Me?? Never!”

Silence falls upon them until the lift stops. They exit into a wonderful paneled hall.

“It's strange, isn't it?” - “What do you mean?”, she asks.

“Both of us, in a hall, all silent and calm”, he bends down to her taking the tip of her ear between his lips briefly. “Without all this...”

K blinks at him. “You want to wrestle me now?” - “There is no time I don't want to wrestle you.”

She exhales audibly through her nose, her lips purse disappointed. _Really? Now?_ She turns on her heel and jams the button for the lift. Sergio raises his brows mildly. She can't really think she could escape him.

“Come here...” He wraps his strong arm around her waist to lift her up. She struggles, thrusts her ellbow in his ribs, he lets go of her. He smiles. There it is. The spark in her eyes.

_Why didn't it appear when Nacho was harassing her...?_

Sergio is riven between comforting her the regular way and just going _their_ way.

The way he knows. The way she knows.

He grasps her wrist and pulls her towards him, she has no nerv for this shit right now, she raises her hand to slap him. He catches her hand with a taunting snort. But he is not quick enough for her other palm, that lands hard on his cheek. He grunts at the burning pain, drags her in his arms, buries his face at her neck, drives his teeth in her tender skin. A loud groan escapes K's lips, some mixture of pain, annoyance and _of course_ lust.

She can't resist his hold. Can't resist him.

She puts up a fight out of habit, but it is just for show, so it would not look like she gives in so easily. He pecks up her neck to her ear, she can _hear_ how he licks his lips before he bites it, harshly as always. K hisses at him, even louder when he raises her and brings her to the master's bedroom. She has a way to land in those...

Sergio crashes her against the wall next to the big wide bed, his hands groping her pliant flesh, his lips demanding. Her back aches, his touches aren't too soft either. He opens her dressing gown with swift fingers, the soft silk flows over her pale skin to pool at their feet on the ground. Sergio revels in her beauty underlined by the bright white of her lace undergarments. He buries his face at her bossom, scrapes the soft skin only to bite her firmly. She gasps, tugs at him to free herself but ends up drawing him closer to feel more of him. She tilts her head to the side, her eyes register movement.

He senses her startle, but doesn't mind it, he continues to caress her until he notices that he has not her complete devotion anymore. His hand lays on her chin with a grip of steel and turns her head to make her look at him.

“ _Gata_ , am I not enough for your full attention?”

Her eyes still wander to the side. His follows her gaze and he stops moving.

To both sides of the bed are big mirrors, reflecting the room. He can see themselves in it. Their bodies are molten within each other, his towering over her smaller one. He turns them both towards their reflection, his hands on her freckled shoulders. They are drawn into the image in front of them, how her head is tugged under his chin perfectly, his tattoos so dark where their skin touches. His palms glide slowly down her sides, his chin rests in the curve of her neck. She catches his hands on her hips, interlacing them, holding them above the waistband of her briefs. He pecks the side of her neck, her jaw, his eyes focused on the mirrorimage of them.

“Doesn't look that bad, hm?”, he murmurs, tickling her tender skin.

She smiles, meets his eyes in the mirror. Their hazelnut is warm, lust mixes with something else, something deeper.

“I like it”, she purrs.

He presses her body to his chest, taking in her scent contently. “Me too.”

She turns her head, her hand lays gently at the back of his, he meets her lips, watching the shared kiss in front of him. She drags his hands up, lays them on her breasts, she can _feel_ him smiling as his long fingers sneak to her back to open her bra and gently removing it from her body. She looks at their reflection again, how compliant her boobs are in his palms, her rosy nipples crinkle from his touch.

She tears herself from the mirror and turns to face him, he sits down on the edge of the bed and gazes up to her. She fingers with the collar of his bathrobe. “This should be long gone...” Her lips curl.

She draws it over his massive shoulders, down his muscular arms. He snickers. “Not Hugh Hefner enough for you?” She snuffles. “Fortunatley you don't look like a dead plant.” He laughs, wraps his arms around her and draws her onto the bed with him. They fall on soft covers, chuckling.

Sergio looks up and groans. K straddles him. “What?” - “Look up.”

She follows his command and sees another mirror. She laughs. “Benz likes some mirrors.”

\- “Especially in the bedroom...”, the captain blinks at her in the most dirty way possible. She leans over him, pecking his temple and whispers in his ear. “Good view from every angle...”

His slim fingers ghost over her body, he cups her face to gaze over it. Their eyes meet with craving and like on a signal only they can hear they stop the slowness in their mutual affection. K attacks his mouth, lets her tongue glide inside, moist and fast, burying her fingers in his short soft hair. Her butt wriggles above his crotch, _just_ barely grazes the bump inside his pants. His tongue dances with hers, he grabs her hips to hold them down, his own jerk upwards to create much needed friction. He straightens, still holding their passionate kiss, it gets wilder, hotter. He tastes her bossom, his lips engulf her nipple, his beard scratches the delicate area around it. She moans in lust, she seeks his lips again, his pliant full lips, so eager to give and receive pleasure. His fingers slip underneath her white knickers, they grab her, pressing her down on his aching cock. K rolls her hips above him, rubs at his hard length.

“Fuck this.” She doffs off her briefs quickly. She reaches for his, he lifts his butt to aid as she draws it down.

Her fingers clasp around his thick cock, pulsing against the warmth of her palm. Her movements are precise, she tugs his length sharply, his lips tremble, his breath exits them quivering. She stills them with deep kisses, he savours her taste on his tongue. He presses her to himself, his dick is trapped between their stomachs.

Sergio licks his fingers, then rans them down her crack, between her juicy pussy lips. K sighs when she feels him inside her, her hips move slowly up and down by themselves, he fingers her quicker with resolute motion. He senses her breath on his lips, he presses them on her jaw, follows its line, his thumb lays on her clit, rubbing it rapidly.

“Condom?”, she exhales at his ear. He removes his hand from her cunt, holding his fingers in front of her. She grins, sucking them eagerly in her hot mouth, tasting her own sweet sap. He answers with a big smirk, claps her buttcheek to move as he bends towards the bedside table, first one, then the other, K watching his reflection in the mirrors.

He snickers abruptly. “You've gotta see this.”

She moves to his side, his arm wraps automatically around her waist. “What is it?” She peeks inside the small drawer. A large amount of condoms lies perfectly arranged there, all sorted by function, taste and colour. She giggles as she takes one out.

“ 'Strawberry Cheesecake' “, she reads.

“ ' Xxxtra long, ribbed' “, Sergio looks at another one.

They exchange a glance and burst out in laughter.

“What is going on with Karim?”, she barely brings out, before returning to helpless giggle.

“You think he has this set up all the time?”, Sergio asks as he rummages through the collection. “Or is it because we are all here?” She shrugs, melting into the line of his body.

He pecks her temple. “I think I have the perfect one for you...” He hands one condom over to her. She reads the description quickly and snorts in laughter again.

“ 'Twinkle, twinkle, little star' “

She falls back on the bed laughing and holds her aching tummy. “What does it do?”, she snickers.

Sergio closes the drawer and bends over her smiling. “Black, glitter and... glows in the dark.”

She places her palms on the sides of his head, her eyes drilling longingly into his, her heart beats up to her throat in desired anticipation.

“Show me”, she whispers.

He opens the little package, retrieves the condom to roll it on his firm dick. It is deep black and is actually glittering. Sergio smirks. “Never looked so good”, he says. She lays her arms around his neck, pulls him above her, between her spread thighs. His cock ails for union, his tip throbs at her wet most welcoming entrance.

He halts and swallows, simply overwhelmed by her and the swelling of his own heart. Her thumbs stroke tenderly over his bearded cheeks, his lips lie softly on hers when he enters her in one smooth motion. Her back arches to meet his movement, he watches her face, blushed from the heat of their joint desire. He thrusts faster, a thin sheat of sweat appears on their skin, he pulls her legs closer to thrust deeper, he hears his name on her lips when he hits the sweetest of spots inside her. It just animates him to move with more determination, his pants roll over her ecstatic face. Her legs cross behind his ass at their ankles, the captain shudders from the feeling of the tight moist flesh around his cock, the feeling of her nails clawing marks in his back.

K's body convulses, the pressure inside her, originating from her so godly treated cunt, seeks for release. Sergio presses his forehead against hers, breaths her breath. She heaves frantically, she can only see his eyes, so near by her, she is almost there, _just a little bit more, pleaseplease_...

K comes with a soundless cry, her whole body tenses, her inner muscles cramp around him, pushing him over the edge. He growls, doesn't stop, fucks them both through their orgasm. As he spilled everything he had inside her, he collapses upon her spoilt frame. She whimpers lowly when his cock twitch inside her overstimulated hole, he comforts her with soft caress, strokes sweaty streaks of her long hair out of her lovely glowing face. She snuggles her cheek into his big palm, places a kiss on it. Their noses nuzzle against each other, relishing in the little gentle touch.

No words needed. He smiles at her, so content, lucky crinkles at the corners of his eyes.

And his eyes, _so full of_...

It is still too early to settle with someone for the rest of the night. But when K gazes over Sergio's handsome face, takes in his happy laugh, she doesn't want to be with anyone else.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why the hell Nacho is so villainy here.  
> But I really like Sergio and K here. It feels comfy.


	9. It is nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gareth and Luka talk about the Welshman's concerns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short filler chapter, but as I said before, stuff has to be told, yepyep!
> 
> That is the exercise I had in mind:  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/GarethBale11/status/811963039402651648
> 
> Try it at your fitness centre, awesome for your thighs :D
> 
> Hope you still like the chapter.  
> Next chapter will be something!! *tease, tease*

A pearl of sweat flows down his temple. He draws breath and pushes, his lips form the thinnest line when he presses them together from exhaustion. The weight bears heavy on his legs, the big muscles of his thighs form under the smooth skin and lifts the load. He exhales controlled, pushes again, most welcome tension spreads. He repeats it, until he feels his limit approaching. The weight falls heavy on the ground when he releases it. He can sense the deep tiredness creeping up in his limbs, the best indication that he worked out good.

Enough for today.

He stands up, massaging his own shoulder, strained from effort. His feet lead him to the cardio room where he climbs on one of the stationary bikes to end his training. Absorbed by thought he only notices Luka, when he is already called twice.

“Gareth, I'm talking to you.”

Gaz looks up to see the Croatian on the bike next to him, casually pedaling.

“Yeah, what you want?” - “Just asking, how you are. You're awefully quiet lastly.”

The Welsh sighs. “It's nothing.” Luka snorts. “I know you long enough to see when something's going on.”

Gaz almost rolls his eyes. Fucking attentive Luka, noticing everything...

Footsteps sound, then K enters the room. She goes straight to a clothesbasket to empty it from used laundry, as she walks by them she greets them, smiling friendly, and she exits the room swiftly again. Luka looks from the space where she disappeared to Gaz and forth. He groans.

“For real?”, he asks lowly. “Fuck off.”

Luka punches him on his arm. “Did she not come to Valdebebas from your fucking bed?”

Gareth looks at him, eyes icy splitters. The memory of the morning raises. She _had_ spent the night with him, gave his morning glory sweetest release in lovely eagerness. His cock twinges at the mere thought of his hot cum spilling against her throat. _Does she allow Sergio to cum inside her willing mouth?_ He shakes his head harshly to get rid of these notions. Luka's still waiting for answer.

Gaz nods sharply. “She did.” - “So what's the fucking matter?”, the smaller man's voice sounds impatient.

“Didn't see much of her at last party", Gaz says. Luka stops on his bike and turns completely to his friend.

“I had a round with her.” He sees no reaction in the other's face. “You jealous?” - “Not at you.”

Luka shrugs. “I think she fooled around with Sergio later.” His brows raise mildly when he notices Gareth's hand cramping around the handles of the bike firmly, his knuckles white from the tight grip.

Aah... the crux of the matter. _Sergio_.

“So what? She fucks others at the occasional fuckparty. But she comes always to you, does she not?”

Gaz makes an unconvinced sound. “Why is it bothering you so much? You have no problem with me or Marco. What's wrong with _capitán_ having his way with her?” - “He does not worry me. It's how she looks at him.” Luka blinks, taken aback by Gareth's sincerity.

“Come on, every one knows that you're her favourite. It's nothing.”

"Maybe you're right." The Welsh lets go of the bike and scrubs his beard with his palms. “Sorry to bother you with that. It is surely nothing.” He tries to smile, but fails miserably.

Luka shakes his head chuckling. “You just need to blow off steam.”

Gareth raises one eyebrow at him. “Not like that!", Luka laughs. "Guys night out, tonight! No discussion!”

His face is a mask of pure determination, Gaz knows that he cannot wriggle out of this one. But maybe his mate is right. He just needs to take his mind from matter. Some beers with the guys, stupid video games, few hours of opulent nothing will ease his soul. He grins. “But you will not provide drinks! You only know wodka.”

Luka's pretty lips pout. “It is the best!”

Gareth smirks. “I'm heading out. Text me the details.”

He waves goodbye and goes out to change and shower. He humms lowly under his breath on his way to the dressing room, spirits lifted by the conversation with his friend. _It is nothing. Of course it's nothing._ He walks around a corner, his view falls on the far end of the corridor and he freezes.

K and the captain, talking, faces glowing at each other. They don't notice him standing there, eavesdropping. Their chat is too quiet, he can't understand them, no need for loud voices as the distance they stand together is not far, it is actually close, and intimate. K's slender fingers fumble playfully with the zipper of Sergio's trainingjacket, she looks up at the Spaniard through her lashes.

 _It is nothing_.

They nod, she stretches up to him and pecks him gently on his cheek. “I see you then!”, she says louder, before she leaves the scene to resume her work. Gareth still watches Sergio standing there, smiling to himself. He turns and comes down the hallway. Gaz twitches and acts quickly as if he just came around the corner. He nods choppyly when their ways cross, answered by a content smile.

He arrives at the changing room and starts to undress, mind kept on the simple task. He enters the shower and steps under the warm spray that sooths his sore muscles. His eyes fall on his hands. Slightly shaking. He twists them to fists.

_It is nothing..._

 


	10. Gareth and Sergio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! Warning !!!
> 
> This chapter contains a sex scene with argueable consent.

“Where to, _se_ _ñ_ _or_?”

Sergio looks up, makes a gesture to follow him and leads the man to one of the rooms of his vast house. The caterer puts down the big plate of ham he was carrying and hurries back for more. The Real captain watches over the crew setting up food and drink. Once again he's hosting the private party of the club's players. He does it all the time, many wonderful memories cling to this house in connection to their meetings. Sometimes he misses his mates which left the club or just retired, Guti, Raùl. Iker. Good men and even better friends. He reaches for the plate and takes a piece of the ham. _Delicious_. He spares no expense to prepare a great evening for the others. They will arrive soon, he should hurry. He is looking forward to this evening.

 

His mates attain one by one, he greets every single one with a happy smile and friendly words, shows them around, although they know his house very good by now. At the next ring of the door bell he opens and has his face buried in velvet hair, lips softly pressed on his. He smiles at the kiss, extends it.

“ _Gata_ ”, his voice is fond. He releases K from his arms and sees Miro approaching. He smacks her on her bum. “You know where everything is, right?” She nods confidently. Sergio eyes her up.

“Far too many layers.”

She smirks and goes inside. He hugs Casemiro and shows him where to put his stuff. After a while everyone has arrived and scattered across the house's many rooms.

Sergio himself strips down to his black briefs, highlighting his for now limp cock which will be hard when needed and the right reason presents itself. He finds Raphael in the dining hall by the arranged food. The tall Frenchman commands him to him by tilting his finger. Sergio smirks and obeys, for now.

Rapha gulps down his mouth full of food before speaking.

“This is really good shit.”

His dark eyes wander over his captain's athletic figure. “You looking great today. Hot.” - “I am always hot”, Sergio retorts grinning.

Raphael takes his chin between his fingers and kisses the other man. “True”, he says. He takes another piece of the exquisite air dried ham, dangles it in front of the Spaniard's lush mouth. Sergio catches it with his teeth, snickering about the little game. He swallows, closes the distance between them and captures the other lips again. He can taste the salty savour of the ham on Rapha's tongue.

The French withdraws, he chuckles lowly. “I haven't got a taste of you last time.” - “I was occupied.”

“I would even say enraptured.”

Sergio snorts. “You want a taste of me or what?” Rapha's tongue finds its way to his ear. “I would not deny you _both_.” His husky voice breaths warm on his earshell, caressing the tattoo on it. He stops suddenly.

“But it seems the prize will be seized for tonight by another.” Sergio's eyes raise to him, follow the French's gaze that lies upon said _prize_.

And she's not alone.

 

Gareth had arrived early in contrast to his usual habit at their meetings. The reception Sergio gave him was welcoming and warm, the man seemed to know nothing of his trouble regarding him. He went to undress himself, at low pace, there was no need to hurry. He heard the bell ringing consistently, his mates joined him in the room, all laughing in good mood, rejoicing about what fun the evening might bring.

When K entered the room, his heart skipped a beat. He restrained himself of hurrying towards her to enclose her in his tight embrace. He didn't have to. When she laid eyes on him, it only took her a second to lung herself at his chest. He closed his eyes, surrendered to the moment of closeness. His lips brushed her forehead lightly, her cheeks reddened to his great delight.

“May I help you with that?”, he asked lowly, pointing at the small buttons of her blouse.

“I would love that”, she smiled thankfully.

His long fingers opened them dexterously, quick and efficient. His dark brow rose when he saw her bra, which was humble and plain coloured.

“Don't worry, I change.” She opened her bra swiftly, pulled it off and reached for something in her bag.

“Not if you ask me”, he chuckled, his thumb ghosting over her rosy teet.

Her lips pursed in a playful pout. “But you will like this.” K doffed off her shoes, socks and trousers, then put on the most delicate, most transparent negligee Gareth has ever seen outside of porn. He found himself with a dry mouth when his eyes took in the way the fabric caressed her figure.

He swallowed. “Ok, I might like that.”

She blinked at him cheekily and exited the room with swinging hips, the hem of the negligee scarcely covering her butt. He followed her shaking ass, catching up to her fastly. His arms gorged around her, pulling her to his naked chest. She laughed.

“Come on, let's eat and drink first.” - “Let's just cut the main and go straight to dessert”, he said in hushed tone, groping her breast.

She sighed delighted, but squirmed free of his embrace. “I want to drink something at least.” She pecked him briefly on his lips and went on to the dining hall looking to Gareth over her shoulder. He followed willingly.

 

Gareth watches her drinking. She's fast, he pours her another glass. He knows she doesn't need this anymore to loosen up, but when there is her favourite brand she can't resist. She shudders, grinning happily, cheeks blushed. “Not so fast”, he mutters, licking over the curve of her upper lip, tasting a drop of sharp alcohol on it. She holds him in place, hand on the nape of his neck, petting the shaved hair lovingly.

“I thought you were in a hurry”, she purrs.

“I am.”

He takes the glass out of her hands, lays his beefy arm around her shoulders to lead her to more privacy. Once out of the dining room she pushes him at the wall of the hall, sneaking her fingers to his hair, messing up his bun. She jerks his head up, attacking his exposed throat, her tongue swirls wet over the line where his beard ends. He growls lowly, the vibration perceptible at her lips.

Gareth cups her face with his big palms, holding it up to see her eyes, glazed by demand. She is too weak to withstand his gaze, she falls once again for those gorgeous saphires, pools of neverending blue and grey, it seems their only purpose is to loose oneself in them. His face is stricken with blissfulness, his lips lay on hers like feathers before they fuse together, both immersing in the kiss. He grabs her hips and turns them both, he presses her body to the wall, his hands sliding up and down her sides, weasling under the hem of her dress.

Just as he starts to work his lips down her neck towards her bossom, he feels a large hand on his shoulders, impossible to be K's. His brows frown dangerously, he tears himself from her to see who it is.

Sergio stands behind him, tall and grinning mischievously.

Gareth's eyes become cold in an instant.

_Fuck_.

“Get lost.”

He returns to his task to cover K's body with kisses. The Spaniard doesn't give up, tugging Gaz' shoulder to halt him again. “I want to join you.”

The Welsh shots a death stare to him, his jaw is clenched together. _What the actual fuck..._

“No need”, he growls menacing, burying his nose at the curve of K's boobs, soothing himself with the odour of her skin.

“Gareth...”, her voice is low.

She lifts his beardy chin to look at her. “Be nice.”

He exhales deeply, nostrils wide in anger, it wouldn't surprise him if dragony fire would emerge out of them that's burning furiously in his chest. He can't avoid pursing his lips bitterly when he sees the lucky sparkle in her eyes she focuses on the captain behind him. He still doesn't move a bit, the hand of the other man almost blazing on his pale skin.

Sergio sneers, his grip tightens and he forces Gareth to turn. K smiles kindly, she wraps her arms around the Welshman's neck from behind, exchanging alluring glances with Sergio. He lays his big tattooed palms on his cheeks, thumb stroking over his strained lips. Sergio's smile disappears, he leans forward, nearing Gareth's face, he's closer and closer and then their lips meet...

Gaz can't move, he feels petrified, those lush treacherous lips on his, K's breath in his ear. Sergio breaks their kiss, he looks over the other's face, his mouth smirks tauntingly. His eyes search K's.

“That's it, babe? That is why you're falling for him?“

She smiles and hugs Gareth's stiff figure tighter.

“You have no idea, Sese.“

Her view catches Miro waving wildly to call her over, she pushes off the wall, lays her hands on their shoulders, pecking both on the cheeks.

“Try it.“ K smiles innocently, but blinks saucily and retreats to Casemiro and Celo. 

Gareth looks to the ground and tries to step out from the Spaniard's strong grip on his face but he is hold firmly. Sergio's eyes narrow.

“Not so fast“, he says quietly.

He bends forward, the tip of his long nose grazes Gaz' neck, his scent is pleasant, he can hear the younger man swallowing hardly. He has to admit that Gareth  _is_ beautiful. High cheekbones, elegant nose, a body to die for.

_And those eyes..._

He kisses Gaz again, presses his lips harshly against the other's, tongue prodding to gain entrance. Gareth turns his face, he can't take it, he just stands there for K's sake, the fire burning stronger in his chest. 

Sergio grazes Gareth's upper lip, his beard tickling his skin. 

“Why is she falling for you...?“

And then something in the Welshman snaps.

He is known for his calm and placid demeanour. It takes a lot to make him angry, even more to make him explode. On the pitch as well as away from it. 

_But this..._

Gareth throws his arms up violently, breaking through Sergio's griplock on his face. His own strong hands grab the other man sharply, his nails scratching the muscles of his shoulders to turn him around and crash him in the wall fiercly. He uses his whole body to force Sergio to stay as he is, he bends to his ear and hisses:"You really want to know why she's falling for me, huh? You really wanna know?" The captain doesn't answer. But he screams out in pain when he feels Gareth's teeth sinking in his earlobe. He struggles, but is again pushed hardly to the cold surface of the wall. He shivers, goosebumps appear on his skin. Gaz purses his nose angrily as he notices it, slapping Sergio's butt with his flat palm.

"Are you cold,  _capitán_?", he asks, last word almost spit out in disgust.

"Let me heat you up...", his lips come closer again, "...like I do _her_ all the time." He licks over the ear with an obscenely wet sound, incredibly loud when heard so near. He uses his foot to spread Sergio's legs further apart, still holding him in place. His breath is hot on the other's neck as he drags down his briefs, shortly followed by his own. 

Sergio doesn't move, he is surprised, shocked even by the Welshman's outburst. He would have never thought he would have something like this in him. He had underestimated the reposeful man and now he is at the receiving end of his mad explosion. He tries to push from the wall once again, but Gareth just hits him again on his ass, leaving a burning red handmark on his buttcheek. He tugs his pretty cock a few times to get himself to hardness, then reaches to Sergio's face and urge his long fingers into his mouth.

"Suck", he orders coldly.

The defender obliges obediently, he sucks and licks them real good, moisting them as best as he can. He knows exactly what for. Gaz pulls them out and goes for the little round pucker at his captain's crack. He is not gentle, this is not about pleasure. Sergio cries out when his asshole is invaded painfully. He trembles, he feels tears pooling at the corners of his eyes, he bites on his lower lip to prevent any sound.

When was the last time he had something up the ass? Or _someone_...? Has he not bathed in memories earlier? Now he will have another one he will never forget. He is tight and it hurts when his hole is stretched merciless. Gaz spits in his hand, dampens his dick slightly before he readies himself to enter. His mind is flaming red chaos, he closes his eyes, concentrates, all he can see is K, all he cares is K...

He rams inside, breaking the first cramped ring of muscles, hitting through further resistance. His hand claps down on Sergio's quivering buttocks, drawing a choked shout out of him. 

"You see it now?!" He pulls out, thrusts back as quick as the narrow flesh around his penis allows him. 

"Do you understand??"

The Spaniard just whines lowly, tears flowing down his blushed cheeks miserably, disappearing into his ruffled beard.

Gareth can't hear it, his view clouds, he thrusts relentlessly, his fingers digging into the smooth body before him.

_She lays stretched out on his bed. The sun flickers through the window, hunting her freckles. Her serene face when she sleeps, her laugh when he tells her he counted them..._

Thrust.

_The way she sighs his name when he pleases her..._

Thrust.

_The look in her eyes just before she kisses him..._

Thrust.

_Her eyes..._

Thrust.

_...just before..._

 Gareth's body tenses, his cock tremors inside Sergio's ass, buried to the root inside the warm flesh, everything goes white when he comes with violent spasms. He gasps for air. His gaze clears up, he strokes his loose hair behind his ears. Sergio pushes from the wall, Gaz' dick glides out of him causing him to wince in pain.

"What...?"

Gareth turns his head sharply. 

K looks at both of them, the captain sliding down the wall to sit against it, Gareth's cum driping out of him, his face pursing in hurt and the Welshman standing over him, cock glistening with semen.

He clenches his fists and rushes to the room where he put his clothes, knowing she would be close on his heels. He enters and leans on the table with his arms, trying to regain breath and composure. The fire inside his chest is confined for now. He looks up, K closes the door behind her. She watches him cautiously. As if she was afraid. 

"What was that?", she whispers, barely audible.

He pushes off the table, takes the few steps to her to close the distance between them. He lays his hand tenderly on her cheek.

"Do you see him?"

K's brows jump up. "What??"

"Do you see him?", he repeats, his voice calm, but foreboding.

"Of course I see him, I work at the club!"

His grip grows tighter on her face, his eyes become blocks of ice.

"Do you see him in private?" His voice sends a shiver down her spine.

"You know I see all of you in pr..."

"NO!", he shouts at her, she twitches frightened. "DO YOU SEE HIM LIKE YOU SEE ME?!"

K opens her mouth, closes it again. Her lower lip quivers dangerously. Gareth waits, drilling his bright eyes in hers. Her view falls to the ground, her voice is weak and hoarse.

"... _I do_."

He steps back, eyes examining her face, looking for something he can't find. He leaves without a word.

She rushes immediatly after him.

"Gareth!"

He does not stop.

K notices Sergio again, still leaning on the wall with his back, just like they left him. She gazes at his mangled body, sees the traces of tears in his handsome face. In some distance she can hear a slammed door. She looks down the corridor, back to her  _capitán_. Back and forth,  _what to do...?_

She kneels next to the Spaniard, strokes soothingly over his arm. Her eyes fill with tears when he looks up to her. K smiles weakly at him, drawing him into her embrace. She wipes over his cheeks, kisses his soft short hair. Sergio searches her lips, needs her calming closeness right now. She welcomes his gentle touch, pecking his mouth, murmuring against his full lips.

"It's going to be ok, _Nene_ , it's going to be ok..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually kinda hard to write.
> 
> I hope you somehow enjoyed it.


	11. Morning routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A typical morning in the Ramos household <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flufffluffflufffluffyfluff!  
> And horny Sese. Chrm. 
> 
>  
> 
> I would love to hear what you think about this. Comments would be much appreciated! Hope you like it so far.

The alarm clock starts ringing. K opens her eyes, quickly disabling it.

She stretches and _oh God_ , it is awesome. She feels luxurious as she can stretch all way, her arms, her legs, no restrain from a wall or headboard, all freedom, not like in her own bed in her apartement. She looks over to Sergio, whose arm she used as pillow that night, his attractive features are relaxed, his hair ruffled in sleep and he is snoring adorably. She smirks. So much for  _Se_ _ñor_  I-never-snore-how-could-you-suggest-such-thing...

She resists the urge to place a small kiss on his nosetip and slides out of bed soundlessly. She pads to the bathroom, naked, shivering when she steps on the cold tiles. K can't remember when was the last time they slept clothed. Hell, she doesn't even know if she has some pyjamas here at his house. She brushes her teeth and gets into the vast shower, relaxing under the warm spray of water.

The door opens and Sergio steps through the steam to join her. His arm sneaks around her waist from behind, drawing her into his embrace. “Mornin'...”, he murmurs in her ear. She leans back on his chest, granting herself a moment of peace in his arms. When she feels his hands gliding over her breasts, slippery from water and soap, she chuckles.

“Sese...”, she says with a warning undertone.

“What?”, he asks most innocently, accompanied with a cheeky squeeze of her pliant flesh in his palm.

“You know that I can't be late again? Like all the time?”

He snorts, his beard is tickling at her neck. “Just tell them you fuck the captain. They understand.”

She laughs barkingly and squirms out neatly. She really has to hurry now to get to work, dries herself and her hair as fast as possible. Back in the bedroom she grabs panties and some jeans out of the colossal closet. Although it is more of a whole room. Sergio likes some clothes...

K puts on the jeans, but something's off. They are too long and skinny as fuck. Sergio comes from the shower, towel around his hips, droplets of water still glistening on his chiseled upper body. He smirks when he sees her fight with the trousers, pressing his lips together not to laugh loudly.

“What the hell is with these pants...?”, she grunts, jerking at the waistband.

“Babe?” She does not react.

“Sweetpie?” - “What?!” K looks up to him, brows frown angrily.

“These are mine.”

K's eyes grow big, she's completely baffled.  _What?_  

She plagues herself out again and holds them up. “These are yours?” - “Yep.”

She blinks. “You fit in _that_?”

“That's why they're called 'skinny'.”

She puts the trousers on the bed and goes back to the closet-room- _thing_ to chose some shirt. Sergio watches her through the door as she is about to put on a pink top. “That is also mine”, he states calmly.

“What the hell?!”, she cries out frustrated, examining the pink shirt. It even has flamingos on it!

“Where is my stuff?”, she asks desperately. - “The upper shelf.”

She turns to him. “Where I can't reach it?” She rises on her tiptoes to finally get something to dress, she can hear Sergio's snickering. His eyes follow her fondly when she rushes around in the room. He doesn't have to be at Valdebebas for at least three hours. Fully dressed K comes to him, bending forward to kiss him goodbye before work.

The captain seizes his chance to enwrap her in a rather passionate kiss, his avid tongue shoving inside her mouth demanding attention. K pushes him back hesitantly, her breath goes hot and heavy.

“I _have_ to go...”, she nuzzles his sideburns, “...someone has to take care you have something to wear when you train, right?” Sergio kisses her again, keen for more. “No need for that, I can do that naked.” As if to prove his point, he pulls the towel from his hips, revealing his muscular thighs, his marvellous cock.

She blushes, _for fuck's sake, he knows exactly how gorgeous his dick is!_ K has no idea, how she can walk away from that, but she must. She pecks him again on his full lips. “I see you later."

He watches her leaving the room, only to come back within seconds.

He grins, leans back on his ellbows. “Can't resist, can you?” His deep voice seems to be aiming directly at her cunt. His hand wanders down his abs, groping his halfhard cock, stroking it lazily. K swallows, she bites her lower lip.

“NO! No! Nonononono!!”, she stammers and flees practically from the scene.

Sergio laughs sincerely and falls back on the sheets.

_Life is great._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the last rather tense chapter I had a great need for some flufftime.
> 
> This is set a few weeks after the last party, btw.


	12. After-work hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K comes late from work and Sergio makes a nice evening great...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again with fluuuuuff. Fluff and smut. And feels.
> 
> Have fun reading it, enjoy!  
> I would appreciate feedback <3

K drives through the calm neighbourhood. It is much later than she had anticipated, only few people are on the street, some jogger, someone taking their dog for a walk. Her small car does not fit in here. She approaches the gate of a huge compound, waiting for the guard to check her.

“ _Holá!_ Later than usual, huh?“ She smiles weakly. “I leave when the work's done.“

He nods and waves her through. “Have a nice evening, _señorita!_ “

She follows the driveway up to the grande mansion and parks in front of it. The windows are lit up, the smoke that curls up from the chimney indicates that the fireplace is on. K gets out of the car, already searching for keys in her bag. She should really attach them to the others... It is cold, her breath is a visible white cloud in front of her mouth. _There they are!_ She opens the heavy frontdoor and closes it quickly to shut out the cold. Finally this day comes to an end. Not calm though. Deafening music comes from the kitchen. Flamenco. _What else could it be?_ Her stomach growls. Hasn't got something for hours and has definitely noticed the delicious scent of food. She discards her boots and jacket and follows the trail to its origin.

It is way too loud for Sergio to hear her. She stops in the doorway and can't help it, this is too adorable. Sese in sweatpants, old shirt, swinging his hips to the wild rhythms around him, singing along loudly while he stirrs in some pans on the cooker. Her lips curl into a dumb happy grin. Only a man like Sergio Ramos could pull off dancing to Flamenco like that without looking stupid. She approaches him and hugs his broad chest from behind.

“ _Gata!_ “, Sergio calls gleefully. “You're back!“

He turns in her arms, eyes sparkling, little crow's feet at their corners.

“I could have been an intruder.“ - “Intruders don't have keys, babe.“ He pecks her kindly, making her melt instantly in his arms.

“Dinner's ready. You want to hop upstairs and change? Clothes are on the bed“, he murmurs in her ear. K looks up surprised. _He laid out for her what to wear...?_ “Don't worry, sweetheart.“ He blinks amused. “Come on, hurry!“

He shoos her out, but not before slapping her ass. K giggles girlish and jumps up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. In the bedroom she finds said clothes and it is nothing horrible or pervy as she feared or _maybe hoped a little_ , just supercomfy sweatpants and a gigantic sweater. _Are those Sese's...?_ She tries them on, hides her face in the collar to take in the rich scent... definitely Sergio. She sighs content, finally relaxing after the long day. Her stomach reminds her again of its emptiness, she goes back downstairs only to find the kitchen abandoned. The music is muted, the lights are out. An unsteady shimmer comes from the livingroom. She enters and stops immediately, stunned. Candles are scattered on the furniture. The room is lit by the fire dancing lively in the fireplace.

Sergio sits with crossed legs in front of it on numerous pillows and fluffy blankets. On several plates are different types of Tapas, _Gambas al ajillo_ , filled olives, fried almonds, marinated _Almejas_ , _Jamón Serrano_ , Chorizo, _Ciruelas_ , so much variety!

“You... you made all this?“ Sese grins. “Sure.“

“Did I miss something? Is it like your name day?“

He laughed. “Maybe our few-months-anniversary. Or 50 times shower sex!“

K joins him quickly in his little bastion of comfort and fluffyness. The fire warms her stretched out feet and she can't wait to taste all those wonderful treats. A glass of red wine appears in front of her, she takes it, smiling gratefully.

“To you! - “To us!“ Their glasses clink and they drink.

“Let's eat!“, Sergio announces, holding fresh bread under her nose. She takes some and pounces on the food. They eat with their fingers, recounting their day.

“I have no idea how that happened, but I had to track down your new kits in New Zealand!“ K licks her oiled fingers, gulps down the wine that glides down her throat so easily, so smoothly. “Took ages to make that right.“

She leans back on the cushions, slides down til she reaches a comfortable position and lays her palms on her full belly. Sergio scoots closer to run his fingers through her hair. He pecks her temple, she closes her eyes, she could just fall asleep here.

“You stay here, ok?“

She nods drowsy, she can hear him stacking plates, footsteps disappearing, the music stops, footsteps come back. A guitar string sounds gently, K opens her eyes to see Sese with his guitar in his lap.

Then he starts to sing.

And her heart explodes.

" _Nadie sabe, lo que llevo pasado en la vida..._ "

His voice seems to be made for this, it sends welcome goosebumps over her body.

" _Y a quién le voy a contar mis penas..._ "

She knows the song, heard it often when he played music on his phone. But to hear it from him, his voice so silky, skillfull fingers dancing over the strings, at this place, in this situation...

" _Solo quiero explicarle, aquello que todos desconocen..._ "

It is simply... 

Perfect.

" _Tan solo al mar y a las estrellas, que ellos saben contra llevarme..._ "

The last accords fade, the silence only perpetuated by the cracking and sizzling of the fire.

Her heart beats up to her throat, she crawls over to him, places her hands tenderly on his cheeks. One corner of his lips lifts, giving her the cutest smirk to look at. He puts the guitar aside, brushes a strand of her hair behind her ear. She presses her lips on his, slow and pleasurably, grazing them with her teeth.

“Sergio...“, she traces their divine form with her tongue, “...oh Sergio...“

He smiles at her loss of words, kisses her, invades her open lips. Her arms wrap around his neck, their tongues around each other, he pushes her down into the blankets to bend over her. As far as he remembers they never had fireplace sex...

His moves become more determined, their kiss feral with teeth and harsh bites, tongues fighting for dominance. He attacks the delicate skin of her neck, sucking sharply.

She tries to push him away. “No hickey, please...“

Her voice sounds more like _please, don't stop_.

He drags his hands down her writhing figure... _huh?_

“Wait a second.“  He paws under her sweater. Looks up to her. K tries her best at innocently biting her lower lip, her eyes twinkle with mischief. Sese's hand glides down into her sweatpants and glides over the soft skin of her naked ass. He grins dirty, licks up her ear.

“You nasty little bitch...“

She wiggles under his touch, smirking. “You said to wear what was on the bed... and there was no underwear.“

_God that is so..._ He gropes her tits, thumb twitching over a nipple, rosy and sweet, he takes it between his lips, sucking it hard. K buries her hands in his hair, clawing long fingers in his scalp, she moans lowly when he presses his stiff cock against her leg. His tongue finds its way up again, leaving a wet trail behind.

“Babe...“, hot breath grazes her ear. “Can I lick you?“

She gazes at him, at his lips, so full and beautiful and soft and...

She shakes her head. “Nah, use your hand. I want your lips...“, she kisses him, “...and your tongue...“, another treasured kiss, “...up here.“

Sese glances at her amused. “As you wish.“

He lies down next to her, pressing her to his side with one strong arm, and works his fingers under the waistband of her joggers. She stretches up to him to nibble tenderly at his jaw, his digits ghost over her mount, down between her lush pussylips. She moans lovely, he feels her tongue dart out at his neck. He reveals her sweet spot, pulling the little hood up to go directly for it. She presses herself into his palm, searches his lips again, sucks at his hot wet tongue. His fingers circle her clit, rubbing up and down her moist slit, teasing her hole but never entering. He smirks on her lips when he hears her groans, a mix of lust and frustration. He kisses her roughly, fucking her mouth with his tongue, fingers still grinding her pearl. Her noises are deafened by his mouth on hers, her body trembles.

She pushes him back, grabs his collar and growls:“Me, on your cock. _NOW!_ “

Sergio takes his hand out of her pants, helps her to get rid off them, watches her almost furious movement as she drags down his own. His gorgeous dick springs free, errecting tall and proud with glistening tip from anticipation. He looks up to her, wonderful ruffled hair, his big sweater envelops her figure and nothing more, the fire burning behind her, it is such a fucking hot sight...

K frames his lap with her legs, guiding his cock to her juicy cunt. He catches her hands, long fingers interlace, she pushes down on his hard shaft so fast, drawing the greatest moan out of him. She moves up and down with a steady quick rhythm, sweet nothings between her pants... _oh Sese, aye Capi..._  He adapts to her, embraces her tightly to feel her as close as possible. Her face purses in delight, he glances at her, those shivering lips.

“I'm close“, she whispers, bending forward to kiss him, his hips thrust to meet her motion in sweetest union. Her mewls become louder, higher, she's almost there and he does it, he carries her over to oblivion...

She muffles her scream at his shoulder, cramping around him, release rushing through her, almost numbing her limbs. She twitches when she continues to move, his penis so intense in her sensitive pussy, she is torn between highest pleasure of another nearing orgasm and the overwhelming sensation. Sergio huffs heavily, grabs her hips rudely and slams her harder on his cock to increase the friction, he can't hold it much longer, he looses his rhythm jerking into her, her nails leave burning trails on his chest when she cries out her second relief, _God the sound of that_ , his dick bursts, he joins her lewd noise, as he spurts hot cum into that covetous hole.

She goes all limp, her head falls tired on his pecks, eyes closed, trying to regain her breath. He places a small kiss on her head and strokes her back with his fingertips. K straightens up after a while and moves aside, Sese's soft cock glides out of her.

She settles back on the blankets again, she can feel his cum run over the inside of her thigh. Her hand wanders there, as if by itself, she touches the white warm mess before licking her fingers clean. She opens her eyes to see that Sergio watches her, speechless.

“What?“, she asks, pretty nonchalant. He grins, _filthy little shit..._

He lies down on top of her, right between her legs, she hugs him laughing, he kisses her tenderly, the taste of himself on her tongue, sweet and salty. They look in each other's eyes, Sergio presses his lips softer then ever on hers.

“ _Gata?_ “ His voice is different, hoarse and full of emotion.

“ _Sí?_ “ - “ _Te amo_.“

Her heart stops.

For a moment.

Then it starts galloping, quicker and quicker, she feels blushing, a broad lucky smile lightens up her face.

“ _Mi Corazón..._ “, she whispers gently, tugging him closer with arms and legs to her warm body. They kiss, draw back only to meet again in the loving touch of their lips.

And although K's heart flutters happily in acknowledgement of her feelings for Sergio, she can't escape an alien sense of dread, dread of loosing something different, extremely important to her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... small explanations: 
> 
> We have some Tapas here... 
> 
> Gambas al ajillo - Gambas in garlic sauce  
> Almejas - Hard shell clams  
> Jamón Serrano - Air dried ham  
> Chorizo - Spiced sausage  
> Ciruelas - Plums in bacon
> 
> If you have the chance to try some of these, do it! They are delicious.  
>  
> 
> The song Sergio sings here is Canelita's “A quién le voy a contar mis penas". Ramos actually sang it on live TV as a surprise for his girlfriend. Check it out, he sounds pretty good. Seemed fitting to use it in this chapter.


	13. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gareth tries to distract his mind and sooth the dragon fire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some insight for Gareth.
> 
> I am very sorry, that this update took so long. I had to deal with some rl stuff.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Gareth sits on his couch in the living room. The TV is on, filling it with sound and light. He looks at the screen, the images flood his mind without actual meaning. He rubs his face with his big palms, groaning silently to himself. He grabs his phone and looks at the display. Two unread messages. First one from Marco.

“U wanna ride to Celo? Meetin up at 8. XOXO”

Gareth snorts. Second is from Luka.

“Hey, are you coming or what? It's fun. Greetings, Luka”

He bites his thumbnail. Party at Marcelo's. _Fuck._ He had not planned to go there. But there are a lot of things happening right now, which he had not planned. Maybe it would distract him from sulking. And cute horny boys are a great distraction.

 

“Fuck, why are you so late?”

Marcelo stands naked in the doorframe, one hand underlines his question with grand gesture, the other holds a towel in front of his crotch.

“Shut up and let me in.”

Celo grins and steps aside. “Gaz... I like it when you're all bossy.”

The Welshman rolls his eyes and enters the big house. The light is dimmed, the tiles warm under his feet and going by the sounds coming from the different rooms the party is full on. A nice hand sneaks under the hem of his shirt. Gaz looks over his shoulder, Marcelo is so close, he lays his chin on the striker's curve of the neck. His fingers caress the strong muscles of the pale stomach. The towel falls to the floor. Gareth feels the hard shaft at his ass even through the thick fabric of his jeans.

"You're so cold...", Celo murmurs in the other's ear. Gareth remains silent.

Marcelo. With his voluminous locks, his sweet babbling mouth. Too much right now. He shakes the brazilian off, ignores his surprised gasp. He turns around and meets his inquiring gaze.

“Maybe later.“

Gareth lets him standing and goes straight to one of the bathrooms. He props on the sink, takes a deep breath. Then he removes his jacket. He drags his shirt over his head, goosebumps cover his milky white skin. He opens his trousers, they hang loose on his hipbones. His fingers creep up to his hair bun, takes out the tie holding it and his long strands flow down his shoulders. He shakes his dark mane. _Ok, let's go..._

He leaves the room, roaming through the house. _Distraction, fucking distraction..._ before his mind starts buzzling again. He goes to the dining room, the table is occupied as always. Lucas and Dani, who cover long tall Rapha with touches and kisses. Gaz ignores them, just as they ignore him, completely lost in each other. He pours himself wodka at the bar,   _Luka swears on this shit_ , takes a gulp. The fluid burns in his throat and he has to cough violently. _Bloody hell, disgusting._

He looks up. Speak of the devil. The Croatian stands in the doorframe, his dark eyes concentrated on the longhaired figure. Gareth turns around, leaves his glass. Luka beckons him over, he obeys, his mind uneasy, the fire scorching. The small midfielder hugs him, he returns the embrace stiffly.

“So you came at least.“ - “Not yet.“

Luka laughs. “We can work with that.“

He lays his hand on Gareth's neck, strokes the short hair back there. He doesn't like what he sees. Gaz is not himself since the party Sergio organized months ago. No one really knows what happened between the captain, Gareth and their cute kit manager. They had suspicions, but the end result was clear: The Welshman and K falling out with each other and the latter and Sese becoming a thing. They have not seen the pair at parties since. Maybe it is something serious. Luka can see how much pain it causes Gareth to lose his... whatever she was for him. Maybe he does not know himself.

“Come on. Let's have some fun.“ He drags the Welsh by his hand, looks for an empty room. Or bed at least. In a house like this he finds of course some unoccupied spot, Celo's trophyroom. He dims the lights, making the room sparkle less until it is downright cozy. He sits down on the edge of the large couch, looks up to Gaz, who just stands there in front of him, hair wild and so long, his thumbs in the beltloops of his barely holding jeans, his eyes an intense blue, shining through his dark strands.

_God, could a man be any more...?_

Luka presses his face at the taller man's belly, inhaling his scent. “You knew exactly what you're doing here, huh?“ He exposes his hipbone, kisses it.

Gareth bites his lower lip. “Sometimes I do.“

He runs his fingers through the irresistible golden locks, makes Luka look at him. In his big brown eyes he can only see the love of unconditional friendship. How different were K's when she...  _don't. Just don't._  

He shoves Luka on the couch, follows him immediately, lets him drag his jeans down his legs. He bends over the small blond, engages his lush lips with new found determination. His teeth sink in the soft rosy flesh, Luka moans compliantly, tongue darts over Gaz' wonderful crafted upper lip. He sucks that sneaky tongue in his mouth, almost suffocating his partner with the intensity of his deep kiss. Luka pushes his hips up, he wants something there, anything. Gareth presses him down, tongue working hard, his groin grinding circularly over the other. He grabs the small midfielder and turns them around. Luka assaults his chest, sucking his pretty nipples stiff.

Gaz leans back, just relishing the attention. The blond loses no time, kissing and licking down the muscular upper body, undressing him without hesitation. He places his lips around Gareth's cock, applying first pressure only on the tip. His lips glide down the shaft as far as he can take the big thing. Just then his wet tongue loops around the glans, Gareth bucks his hips up involuntarily, he groans, feral, almost inhuman. The sound makes Luka's dick twitch, it is so fitting. His mouth slides up and down the hard length in front of him, his hand cups Gaz balls, squeezing them gently, making him moaning again.

The Welsh presses his jaw together, it feels good, really good, but he can still sense the furious fire inside him. He watches his friend, who lets go of his moist cock with a wet dirty noise, he draws his briefs down and starts to prepare his hole. His legs are spread wide as he fingers inside himself, stretching, so he can accommodate Gareth's godly manhood. And although it is an incredibly hot show, Gaz' mind wanders. His greyblue eyes become blank, he thinks...

He thinks how he fucked his captain, how he crossed this line, how he chased K in Sese's arms. His big hands claw into the sofa, Luka is lowering himself on his dick ever so slowly... but did he? Was it his fault that she chose the captain over him? Or would it happen anyway? He knows that it was wrong to force Sergio to... he just tried to be the stronger one. _Fucking male instinct._

He blinks and looks rather unemotional at Luka. Of course it feels great, how couldn't it with that blonde bunny hopping up and down, ass warm and tight around Gareth's shaft. But his mind is restless and the mere thought that _his_ K and Sese could do the very same thing at this moment fills his chest once again with mad burning fire.

He can't say exactly what he lost with her. But it was more important than he has thought and he just realized it when it was too late, when she was gone. He misses her dearly, it is as simple as that. And it hurts to see her with Sergio. Sergio, _fucking Captain Fantastic_.

He notices movement in front of his eyes and focuses. Luka stopped moving and flips his fingers to get his attention, brows frown in anger.

“If you don't need me I can just go.“ His deep voice sounds cold.

Gareth grabs him tightly and pushes him on his back, taking the midfielder by surprise. He turns him on his stomach, spreads his ass wide to enter him again rapidly.

 _Cute blond wants attention, so he can get some_...

Gareth rams deep inside that sweet bum, hot and slick, Luka doesn't hold back, screams his pleasure out when the Welsh hits his prostate. He buries his long fingers in golden waves, presses the smaller man into the couch, until he can't move, is practically covered whole by the pale lewd body of the striker.

Gareth swallows, he tries to hold back his rage, the fire blazing through his mind, the anger, but he can't, he just can't, and he thrusts relentlessly, daggers Lukitas sweet spot with every move, his own view clouds until everything explodes in burning red and blinding white. Through the fog of his own orgasm he keeps thrusting, to extend this moment of blissful nothingness until he notices Luka begging to stop.

He blinks, shakes his head slowly to come back to reality. He strokes Luka's hair soothingly and glides out of him carefully. The room is quiet, no sound to hear. Luka turns around, lays his small hands on Gareth's cheeks, presses his forehead against the other's. 

"Lukita, I... I'm sorry, I was..." - "Shhh, it's ok, it is ok."

Gareth draws his friend into his arms and hides his face in the golden hair, he holds him tight to stop his own shaking.

The fire is out. 


	14. The Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio wants K to accompany him to a big gala...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and please tell me what you think.
> 
>  
> 
> I am so sorry it takes me so long to update at the moment, I just have a lot of rl stuff on my head which has to come first.
> 
> Not 100% satisfied with this chapter, but I think I can't write it better than this right now.

Sergio loves surprises. He simply loves them. It doesn't matter if he is the one to be surprised or to surprise someone himself. His favourite victim became K, since they spend more and more time together. When she enters the hall after coming from work Sese is immediately all over her.

“I have a surprise for you!“, he cries out exhilarated. She lets him whirl her around, his face shining happily. What will it be this time? His surprises are mostly... yeah, cute, but also not that exciting. Most of the time his “surprise“ is a new dish he tried, a clip he wants to show her or that he hid every single piece of her underwear she then has to find all over the large house. _Again_.

But today he seems more excited than usual. “Ok, what is it?“ - “Can't say!“

She raises her brows, still not impressed. He takes her hand and drags her upstairs. In front of the bedroom he stops. _Did he buy new sheets?_ He turns to her.

"Close your eyes." Her brows frown again.

"Is this really necessary?"

He just grins, steps behind her and lays his hands over her eyes.

"You trust me?" - "Not right now."

He laughs pleasantly and guides her carefully into the room. They take a few steps and stop again. "You ready?“ His breath tickles her ear. She nods. He removes his palms. K blinks. And then she sees it. Draped on a mannequin, is a dress. Its dark green silk shines, reaching the floor in elegant lines. K goes around it with open mouth. The back would be exposed, the fabric hold together by a silver brooch at the neck. It is the most wonderful dress she has ever seen. But what is it doing here? Sie looks confused at Sese, who's grinning broadly.

" _Cariño_ , what is this?"

"Come on, try it on!" - "But..." 

"Please." He looks so happy.

She starts to undress. "Oh I like that part." She throws her jumper at him, but smiles also. Big adorable perv... She strips down to her briefs, takes the dress carefully. Sergio helps her to put it on and closes the clasp at her neck. The dress feels incredible, it feels expensive and luxurious on her skin. She steps to the mirror. She actually looks awesome, the cloth hugs her curves, the green brings out her eyes. So it can be true, that clothes make the man or in this case, the woman. Sese follows her and gazes at her image.

"You..." He holds her hair up to reveal her shoulders. K meets his eyes in the mirror. "So?" She turns around to see the dress from another perspective. Still wonderful. His face gleams in admiration.

"You like it?", she asks.

He pulls her in his arms, his fingers stroke tenderly over the skin of her bare back. "Yes, I really like it."

She looks up to him. "Sese, this is beautiful, but what should I do with such a dress?" She smiles amused. "Parade in front of you at home?"

He smirks back. "I would definitely enjoy that, but, well, it turns out that I am invited to The Best Gala next week. And coincidentally I can bring someone." Her eyes grow big again. Of course she knows that he is expected to go to the ceremony, he will most likely win two awards there. But he never said a word about company.

"You... you want me to come with you??", she asks. Sergio nods. "In this dress??" He nods again.

"But... you know there will be people! People who would see me. With you. _Us!_ "- "Yes, I know."

K just stares at him, blushed, trying to digest that. “You wouldn't mind?“ Her voice is low, almost meek.

His face softens. “I would be proud to have you at my side." Her heart hammers joyous in her chest, the same time as making nervous flipovers. _This man... this would be on a completely different level than just getting to know his friends._ He strokes tenderly over her flushed cheeks, bends down to nuzzle her nose. "What do you say,  _gata_?"

"Ok."

His smile grows. " _Sí?_ You coming with me?" - "YES I come with you!"

She laughs, gasping for air when he bearhugs her as strong as he can. "You're crushing m..." He interrupts K's protests with canny kisses.

"The dress...!" She presses out between them. He snickers. "Oh, right." She breathes deeply. "Maybe I should take it off before something happens to it", she murmurs. "Care to help me?", she asks innocently.

The captain grins. "That would be my favourite part anyway..."

 

 

K turns to Sergio when the limousine starts to slow down.

"Maybe you should go alone. It surely will be better! I just stay here and..." - "And drive in the parking spot?"

He chuckles. "Come on, you made it this far." She looks out of the window at the gathered photographers, reporters, so many people, so many eyes.

"I am afraid", she says lowly. He lays his arm around her bare shoulders and embraces her tightly. "I'm with you."

She looks up to him sceptically. "And you don't leave me with strangers?"

He smiles cheery. "Never let you go!" She takes a deep breath to calm herself. "You ready?", he asks. K nods.

 

Sese moves in his white suit on the red carpet like he was born to do just that. He owns it. She moves like a sea cow out of water. Her sweaty hand is icecold, cramped in Sergio's grip. Every few steps they stop, posing for cameras. 

_No. Nonono_. This reporter comes directly to them. She feels his reassuring squeeze on her fingers, sees his beaming smile. She just hopes hers doesn't look like a grimace.

“Seeeerrrrgioooo!“, the reporter blares towards them. “How are you?“ She holds the microphone under Sese's nose.

“Wonderful, it is great to be here!“ - “You're nominated for best defender and for the Best Eleven! Will you get it?“ He laughs. “I hope so!“

The reporter turns to K... _NOOOO!!!_... “And you brought someone lovely with you!“

The captain's arm wraps around K's hip _hey babe I'm here, you're not alone_ , draws her closer. “One of the club's kit managers.“ He smiles at her, warm and proud.

The journalists eyes are still focused on K. “You look fantastic tonight! What brand do you show us today?!“

K's mind is blank.

What brand? What _brand?_ Of the dress?!

She looks down the wonderful silken fabric as if it would be written somewhere. She gapes at the reporter, slowly blushing, her head becomes hot, she's totally aware of the cameras, of the people looking at her, watching every move. She opens her mouth, but nothing comes out, she can't remember the fucking brand! 

“Uuuuhm...“ _No uhm, oh no, for fuck's sake!_

“Dolce & Gabbana.“ Thank God for Sese! “Like my suit.“

The reporter giggles pearly to play down the embarrassing moment. “Fitting brands!“, she says. “Just like us“, he brushes K's temple with a kiss. She looks bashfully to the floor. The reporter coos like over some kittens, K smiles desperately.

What a pair they must be, the bad ass captain of the best club in the world and her, a stumbling dressed up tomato.

It takes forever to get inside the elegant entrance, she tries her best to just shut up to reduce the chance of further humiliation. How the hell is Sergio doing that, bathing in the attention, wrapping everyone around his tattooed fingers with a wellplaced smirk, a few carefully chosen words or a saucy wink. Truly a natural. He hands their invitations to one of the waiting attendants who gestures them to follow to the grand festival hall where the ceremony will take place. They find their seats in one of the first rows and sit down.

The Spaniard turns to her, laying his hand on her knee, rubbing fondly circles on it.

"You ok?" - "Sese, I am sorry, I was so awkward out there, I..."

He interrupts her instantly. "You were wonderful."

She smiles weakly. "You're lying." - "Hm. True. You  _are_ wonderful, all those jealous bitches gawking at you..."

"SESE!" K looks around nervously, hoping no one has heard him. He bends to her to place a firm kiss on her lips. "You are doing great, don't worry. I am happy, you're here."

 

After the ceremony the guests gather to enjoy refreshments. At the centre of attention is Luka of course, as the winner of the main award, beating the likes of Cristiano or Mo Salah. But the Madrid players did a clean sweep at the evening, an incredible result after the season they won the Championsleague for the seemingly impossible third time. K smiles proudly as she watches  _her_  boys in the middle of the adoring crowd. She herself does her best to take cover from curious people, slipping away as fast as possible when someone is coming up to her.

Sergio chuckles slightly when he sees her like this, shy, unsure, so different than usual. Clearly not her terrain. He approaches her unnoticed, lays his arm around her waist and bends to her ear.

“You look so fucking hot in that dress, if it wasn't so crowded I would fuck your brain out, right here, right now.“

She chokes on her champagne, ears hot and bright red.

“Not used to the good stuff, ey?“, some older man roars, thick french accent, eyeing her up patronizing.

K's nostrils widen in anger.  _What's with this grandpa?_  She puts her glass on one of the tablets the waiters are carrying around.

“Actually I am used to better.“

Now it is Sergio coughing over his drink. He laughs nervously, he knows who this guy is. Chairman of the board of Uefa's Financial Department.

“Just the best at House Ramos!“, he jokes.

The Frenchman smiles. He is not offended, he likes people who can bite back, not always those bootlickers. “So how is life with _Señor_ Ramos here?“, he asks friendly.

"Exciting", she answers coldly. He nudges Sese in the ribs. "I can imagine that!", he shouts and breaks into dirty laughter.

K and Sese exchange glances, both trying not to laugh. _Oh if the old man knew..._ She grabs a new glass of champagne with more confidence, and another for the chairman.

She smiles at him. "It is not that bad", she says handing him the exquisite drink. He takes it and nods benevolently. After they clink their glasses, he leaves the pair to themselves.

K looks flustered at her  _capitán_. He shakes his head slowly, his lips twitch conspiciously as he draws her in his arms.

"Don't you dare to laugh!" - "I would never laugh at you!" He grins impishly. She can't stop herself from smiling at him when he's glowing with joy. Sergio strokes a loose streak out of her face. 

"This feels good", he says lowly. "As it should be." - "Doesn't it always?" 

He shrugs. "I don't like to hide." She pecks him. "You don't have to." He takes her chin between his long fingers to lift her face slightly, drilling his eyes in hers. " _We_ don't have to anymore."

K gulps  _too fast too much too big_ and still nods obediently. "Yes.  _We_ don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get a hold of yourself, woman!


	15. Derby Madrileño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K and Gareth have an encounter before the derby, which feels very familiar for both, chrm...

Derbies in Madrid are always something different. The whole city is buzzing, fans swearing on their teams to be the best in the world. Athletico rebelling against the bigger brother, although Real was mostly on the winning end in recent years. Athleti hearts still hurt after the horrible Champions League defeats that had cost them everything. The derbies are opportunities, opportunities to make things right, even for just one night. But then, this season is different. Without the howling portuguese hero, without  _Sííííí_ , Real seems to have lost their fangs. No one really stepped up to fill the void he left, Karim plays more liberated now but not good enough, Gareth is plagued by pesky injuries and  _el capitàn_ can't do everything even if he tries his best to do just that. He defends, he scores, he takes responsibility when asked why Real plays so miserable this season. If they want to have anything to do with the race for La Liga's title they must win this derby. They will suffer at the Wanda Metropolitano, he knows that, it's fact. But Sergio knows also how to make _them_ suffer. And nothing hurts more than to lose in their own backyard.

He looks over the crowd as he stretches before the match. Angry whistles accompanying every move los Blancos make, piles of plush rats behind Thibaut. The keeper seems calm, he was ready to face abuse and being marked as treacherous rat is something one must expect when you play for both big Madrid clubs. The captain hates the rats. Their goalie does not deserve this reception. His view falls on Vini. So much to carry for those young shoulders. They all must deliver today. As team. 

After the warm up they go back to the dressing room to change into their white jerseys. They all hum with energy, ready to put the accursed neighbour in their place. The first eleven gets advice from those who are benched, no jealousy today. They all know of the importance of this match. There is nothing else, just victory. They all look up when Ramos bids for attention. Some last words for encouragement, none needed. Their  _capitán_ , steady, determined. 

"I don't have to explain what this is today." The team hangs on his lips. His gaze wanders over them, he looks every single one in the eye. "I want to go out and win. I want to go out and show them who's the first team in Madrid. Our Madrid. Our home. Are you with me?" He earns hefty nods. 

"Are you with me?!"

"YEAH!" - "Hell yes!" - "YES!"

He throws his arms up. "Hala Madrid!"

And they answer:"HALA MADRID!"

He grins broadly. "Let's do it.  _Vamos!_ " He claps his hands and rushes them out, all riled up, and follows them.

Gareth takes his water bottle and sips at it. He feels adrenaline rushing through his blood, although he is not starting today. A loss for the attacking strength of the team, but he did come back not too long ago from a nasty calf injury which restricted him to short apperances in the last matches. Would still have liked to start. He looks up to see the empty dressing room, he's last to go. He stands up and hurries to the exitdoor only to bump into an eager kit manager. Gaz stops in his tracks, tries to swallow the clump in his throat.

"Gareth."

The way K says his name makes the tiny hairs on his neck stand tall. K looks down on her feet.

"Good luck!", she says hasty and steps aside to let him through.

"Yeah, thanks." His voice sounds foreign in his ears. He averts his eyes and walks past her.

And then he feels her fingers at his neck. She strokes gently a loose streak of his hair up and pins it into his bun. It is such a simple gesture, surely born out of familiarity and habit. She gasps as if she burned herself, retreating. The Welshman turns to her, she has flushed cheeks, her eyes big and round, full of confusion. He feels his neck, traces her touch with his hand.

"I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...", she stumbles over her words, she doesn't know what to say, she does not know why this situation causes her heart to run riot. Gareth comes closer, he tips her face upwards, his eyes perform their fatal magic.

"I didn't mind", he says, his voice like honey to her.

He lays his hand on her reddened cheek, she presses her face into it instinctively, closes her eyes to relish in the feeling. His breath is calm, she can feel it on her face when he leans to her, her arms wrap around his neck without her command, and they meet, lips on lips, the familiarity so overwhelming, but at the same time so comforting,  _match? What match?_ she tastes exactly like she did the last time he kissed her, she opens her lips without hesitation, for him, he enters them, avid to follow this sweet invitation. Tongues, so hot and wet, rub each other, they know the way, how to make the other moan and crave for more, for more touches, more  _them_ , so much more down the road of comfort and shared intimacy. 

“Gareth?“ 

K pushes him away abruptly, his lips look so lonely, so moist, so kissable, she puts her hand on her own mouth as if to prevent any more incidents. The expression in her eyes speaks of greatest concern and confusion mixes in. She steps back, still watching him, she cannot grasp anything at the moment.  _What the fuck just happened? And why did it feel sososo good..._

The physio comes in, gazes from Gareth to K. “Gareth, you ok?“

Gaz' eyes are still focused on her blushed face. She doesn't say a word and it is clear that she won't.

He turns to the man and nods. “Yeah, sorry.“ He shots a last intense glance to her before following him out of the dressing room. His heart pumps strongly in his chest, the fire purrs content as they make their way through the belly of the stadium outside to the benches. He earns a dismissing look from Solari but he doesn't care about that now.

Fact is, they kissed.

Also fact, she's with Sergio.

He looks over the field to the captain, leading the team from the rear. The whistle's sound pierces through the nightsky. The derby is on. Now is not the time to dissect what happened. He concentrates on the match. And finds himself grinning like a dumb happy idiot.

 

At halftime, they lead with 1:2, put up front by their restless _capitán_ , who converted the penalty humorless and mocked the opponents without shame. They know they can win. Sergio riles them up again, but they want this, they want to win. Gareth is pumped for the second half, he wants to play. K is nowhere to be seen at halftime, he's not the only one looking for her. The 15 minutes are over quickly, they get out with a last battlecry before challenging Atletico for the second half.

After the match the team practically dances into the dressing room. They did it, they just won the derby madrileño and made a move up in La Liga. Gareth grins broadly, he made the goal which decided this match. After some harsh weeks this is the best that could happen to him. Silence the critics for once. He receives the congratulations of his mates happily, enjoys the cuddles, the claps on his shoulder, it has become so rare, he feels almost lightheaded. First the kiss, then the goal,  _fuck yeah._ When he finally sees her, he flashes his teeth in a most sincere smile at her, his heart jumps in joy when she returns it shyly, the cutest red spots appear on her cheeks as their eyes meet.

Maybe,  _maybe_ all this is far from over. There is something between them, no denying that, maybe he still has a chance, getting her, snatching her away, having her all for himself. His thoughts and the fire flare cheerfully, Gaz is fully absorbed in the picture of him and her, he doesn't notice her waning smile and how worry creeps up in her face. K hurries towards him, his brows jump up in surprise, but she just rushes past him and the name she calls out so concerned is not his.

“Sese, oh my god, are you ok??“

Her hands grips the Spaniard's face gently, turning it to see the white patch at his temple, close to his eyebrow. “ _Dios_ , are you alright?“, K's face purses even more in trouble, her voice almost comedicly high pitched. He takes her hands in his own, brushing her knuckles with his thumbs.

“I am ok, don't worry“, Sergio smiles at her, warm and reassuring. He almost forgot about the small cut while playing and running the field up and down, full of adrenaline.

“But...“ - “I am well, believe me!“

His mouth twitches, she is too cute. Good, that they were not together already when he broke his nose in the last season, that was brutal. She is still not set at ease.

“But Sergio, that is...“ A tender kiss interrupts her, he ignores the jeers and whistles of his teammates. “I am really fine, my love," he whispers against her lips.

Gareth tries his best not to puke. All the joy gone, just like that, the fire roaring furiously, demanding to claim what is his.  _Supposedly._

But the Welsh does nothing. He just watches the pair having their little intimate moment, a moment he shared with her not two hours ago. He turns away, starts packing his bag in mechanical moves, he can't look at the alluring harmony between them. He's ready in no time, waving aside Toni's question if he doesn't want to stay and shower, making a beeline for the exit.

K observes him leaving the room, huddled up firmly in Sergio's impregnable arms, her stomach pinches unpleasantly. She's got a bad feeling about this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The injury Ramos had here happened actually at the Derby madrileño on the 29th of September in 2018.
> 
> "I've got a bad feeling about this." is a quote from "Star Wars", I adapted it a little bit :) .


	16. Don't want to close my eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gareth opens the door, he expects everything, everyone, but not this, chrm...
> 
> Mistakes, aftermaths and Luka the moral center.

Gareth has taken up exercises whenever his mind is about to overwhelm him. His handicap in golf is better than ever, he is going all the time out in the vast garden to practice his swing, even when it is practically too dark to play. He estimates the distance to the hole and takes position before he swings the club to the little ball. It rolls over and lands precisely in the flagged hole. He doesn't feel anything, completely immersed in the task. He goes up there and takes the ball out when he hears the door bell. Gaz' brows frown, he doesn't expect anyone but as security let them through... He sighs, leaves his cap on the garden table before approaching the heavy front door. 

When he opens it, he freezes. K stands on the porch, kneading her hands nervously. His heart takes a ride to his toes and back up to his throat. 

“K, what...“

She presses her lips briskly on his, doesn't wait for his question to end. There are so many better things to do with that beautiful mouth. She pushes him inside, door closed with a wellplaced kick. They don't say much, she here in his arms, that is enough for him, just moans, panted names, just like her name on his lips whenever he got off in the shower... 

There is no time to think, her hands under his shirt, lips connected so sweetly, their tongues taste the craved flavour. He has no idea if they manage to get to the bedroom. His shirt lands on the floor, hers follows quickly, he goes backwards leading her up the stairs, it is a miracle they don't trip on their way. Once inside she fumbles his pants open, pushes him on the bed to remove the annoying fabric from those beautiful long legs. He joins her, gets off clothes, whatever he can grab, everything, _just go away_ , until there is only smooth skin, hot and soft, so good to touch. Gareth's hands grope, dig into the warm flesh in front of him, _god he missed that_ , he explores known areas, touching the way she likes. 

She squeezes her hand between their hot bodies, wrapping it around his dick, his brain completely stops functioning and pure instinct takes over. He flips her over, a low growl in his throat when he urges between her thighs. He slides in at once, cock enwrapped in slick velvety warmth. She slings her limbs around him, no space between them, skin on skin, _fuck he missed her so much_ , her smell, the feeling of her fingers in his hair, quickening huffs at his ear, he moves with resolute strength, hitting her inner sweet spot with every thrust, deleting every sane thought from her mind.

It feels too good, so well-known, intimate, she doesn't think about who that is, who fucks her to oblivion, that it is slightly off, hair too long, eyes way too bright, skin too pale, it doesn't matter now when all she can sense is the impending sentiment of a mind-blowing orgasm. 

Gareth swallows her groans with kisses, taking up the pace of his thrusts, invading her lips with his tongue, matching its speed with his hips. Her hands claw in the Welshman's back, leave hotburning stripes on his white skin, she breaks free of his lustvoll mouth to cry out her pleasure, she tenses around his pistoning dick when she reaches the top.

And it is too much sensation, he can't keep it, he just can't, he comes without any warning, spilling everything he got into K's wet hole, muffling his roar in the curve of her neck. 

They stay connected with each other, arms wrapped around the other's quivering body, exchanging soothing tired kisses... it is lazy and comfortable, brain clouded in amarous exhaustion.

Before realization about what just happened, what she did, kicks in, she passes out in blissful sleep.

 

K wakes up, entangled limbs, hair mixed with his, not possible to see where hers ends and his begins. She looks over his beautiful and relaxed face, so lovely, so gorgeous...  _so wrong._  This is not the face she is supposed to wake up to. She can't believe that in a moment like this she misses Sergio so much. Or maybe this is the exact right moment to miss him as badly as she does now. Gaz stirrs, he sighs, opens his wonderful saphire eyes. One look is enough for him to get her state of mind. He is wide awake in an instant. Perhaps it is time.

Her smile is sad when she runs her fingers through his long hair. Gareth _is_ one of the most beautiful beings she has ever encountered. He deserved better than this. Better than her. 

"We could have been something big. But..." - "...you fell in love", Gaz ends her sentence.

"Yes." Her voice breakes, heavily ladden with tears over a future which is lost and never will be.

Gareth's heart bursts. He knew, should have known that it was a diversion, a mistake, she is no cheater. But she _is_. And hope has taken up residence so quickly. Lost, all lost, he knows, fuck, he knows it.

"I am so sorry, Gareth..." Her lower lip trembles and she can't hold back the tears, flowing over her cheeks. He can't be angry. Not with her, not in this state. He pulls her towards his chest, holding her close, probably for the last time. She sobs patheticly.

"What have I done??" It finally dawns to her. K's breath goes wild, panic restricts her throat. She gasps frantically for air.

She has slept with Gareth. And Sergio was at home, waiting for her to come back from her _alone time_. Her Sese. Her heart tightens in overwhelming emotion. _What has she done?! What for? One night with the old flame??!_

The Welshman sighs. It's all fucked up bad enough already. "Look. He doesn't need to know."

Her eyes shoot up to his. "You would... you... would...?" He tries a smile, it is just a try, he can't do it better now.

"Let's get some tea and we talk about how to proceed, ok? We don't have to complicate things further."

Her eyes fill again with tears and she snivels pitifully. "Thanks... thank you so much... I fucked up so hard..."

He interrupts her. "Ssshh... get down and make some tea, I'll be with you in a moment."

K nods and gets up, throwing a vast shirt of his over her bare body. She knows exactly where everything is, a fact that he is painfully aware of. A reminder of better times. Times that never... _stop._ He watches her leaving the room, falls back in the cushions and buries his face in his hands. _Fuck._

She makes her way downstairs to the kitchen, getting the kettle to fill it with water. The mechanical process of making tea calms her down. Gareth knew exactly why he send her to make it. She measures the loose tealeafs to create the perfect tea experience. She loves tea almost as much as Gaz. Something she does not share with Sese. _No no don't go there_ The kettle pipes loudly, she turns to pour the boiling water in the teapot.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

The kettle almost falls out of her hands when she looks up and sees Luka standing in the middle of Gareth's kitchen, eyes taking in her dishevelled hair, the barely faded love bites on her neck _she planned to cover them with a scarf_ and her butt peering out of Gaz' shirt. It clicks at once, he's not stupid.

K opens her mouth, closes it, like a fish out of water. She finally finds her voice. "Luka! It's not what you think it is!" She sounds like a walking cliché.

The blond Croatian snorts.

"It was an accident!" - "What, you tripped and landed on his cock, or what?!"

He scowls at her with disgust. "How could you do that? How could you do that to Sergio!?" She has never seen him so angry. He takes out his phone, she hurries to him to stop him.

"Luka, please, I am begging you, please, don't call Sese, pleaseplease..." He jerks free from her grip and shakes his head.

"He must know!" - "Why?" Gareth finally arrives at the scene, looking way calmer than he felt. He has forgotten that Luka wanted to pick him up for breakfast _and_ has spare keys. He earns a furious glance from the midfielder.

"It is wrong. And if she doesn't tell him, I will." - "Lukita, don't be an ass." Luka rushes at him and drills his finger in Gareth's chest.

"You don't call me that! You both know it is the right thing to do, especially after you screwed up big time", he stops abruptly, "...or does this lead somewhere?" She practically jumps at him with an answer. "No, it doesn't! It was a mistake, I love Sese!"

_Wait._

_What?_

She gulps, letting her own words sink in.

She loves him?

She loves him.

Warmth spread in her guts, accompanying the panic that makes them flip.

"I love him, Lukita...", she whispers.

Every word cuts in Gareth's heart, his hands form helpless fists.

"Then you should tell him, _draga_ _"_ , the blond's voice sounds softer now.

"What the eye doesn't see, the heart can't grieve over", Gareth reminds them. Luka's brows frown again.

"You shut up back there, you silky smooth defiler! You would want to know, would you?" He sighs. "I know I would."

She looks at him for a while, thoughts in turmoil. He was right. She can't go back to Sergio and act as if nothing happened.

"What if he leaves me then?", K asks with quivering voice. Luka looks in her eyes. "He would have every right to do so, yeah?"

She hunches her shoulders, lets her face drop. She must tell him. "I'm getting dressed." She hurries upstairs, leaving the two guys in the kitchen.

Luka's face softens when he sees Gareth's fight for calmness. He lays his hand on the other's back, stroking it in soothing circles.

"You know I had to", he murmurs. The Welsh nods choppily. He feels Luka's small fingers enlacing with his, squeezing his palm softly.

"Lukita?" - "Hm?"

"You stay with me?"

Luka embraces his friend caringly. "Of course I do..."

 

K stands in front of her home. Well, Sergio's house. She has almost moved in by now though, it became their lovenest. She bites her lip, fumbling with the keys. She looks around, nothing will help her. She opens the door as quiet as possible and enters, closing the door behind her. She lets her bag on the floor and goes to the dining room. Sese sits at the table, reading a spanish newspaper, a glass with juice and the rest of his breakfast in front of him. The wooden floor cracks as she enters the room, he looks up. His face lightens up instantly with a broad smile, he stands up and hurries to her to welcome her back.

" _Gata!_ Good morning!", he says loudly, embracing her tightly. K lays her arms hesitantly around his strong body. He presses her to his chest, his scent is overwhelming, so good, so familiar, just _home_. He looks at her.

"I missed you..." He guides her face softly to his and kisses her tenderly. She is so shocked, she can't move. She closes her eyes, concentrating only on the feeling of his lush lips on hers, tears prickling behind her eyelids. The tall Spaniard withdrew, notices her distress immediatly.

"Hey Babe, what's wrong?" He takes her face in his palms, stroking her cheeks gently with his thumbs. She gazes at him, at his worried face, the concern in his eyes. She can't tell him, she will lose him. She can't lose him. Not when she finally realized how much she feels for him, that she loves him. Luka's words ring in her ears.

She must tell him.

" _Mi capitán_... I did something terrible." Her voice cracks.

"I can't tell you", she whispers, barely audible.

He pulls her closer, enwrapping her with warm touches. "Whatever it is, we manage, I help you, ok?"

Of course he has no idea that with every loving caress, every sweet word he's making it worse.

"Sese, I..." - "What?" His lips are brushing her ear so softly.

 

_"I slept with Gareth."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from Aerosmith's wonderful "I don't want to miss a thing".
> 
> Thank you so much for over 1000 hits on this tale! Thank you, thank you! And please, don't feel shy to give me feedback. I'd appreciate it.


End file.
